


Yesterday's Tomorrow

by God_of_The_Faithless



Category: Naruto, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, BAMF Madara, Background Relationships, Canon-Typical Violence, Deus Ex Machina, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Time Travel, Uncanny, Unrequited Love, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-01-24 06:23:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21333691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/God_of_The_Faithless/pseuds/God_of_The_Faithless
Summary: Uchiha Madara whispered as the chocking threads of black enveloped him, "Where did I go wrong Hashirama?"
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara, maybe?
Comments: 30
Kudos: 200





	1. Dream No More

**Author's Note:**

> Hell y'all! I'm a complete novice when it comes to writing! 
> 
> I have no idea on how the plot is going to go. I have no fucking clue. I mean that. I am literally making up each word as I go. So the plot is as much a surprise to me as it is to you, kind stranger.
> 
> English is not my mother tongue, I repeat it's not my first language. Take it easy on me please.
> 
> Also, if you don't like my story or something I had written has offended you, please fuck off, I have no tolerance against trolls, or just plain haters who cannot offer constructive criticism. If you feel like you have to spew your bullshit at me. Feel free, go ahead. But remember. I. Don't. Give. A. Flying. Fuck.
> 
> The rest of you wonderful people I hope you enjoy~
> 
> Also the characters may seem a little OC as I am more familiar with the fanfiction version of everyone.
> 
> Events that take place in the anime and manga may be out of order, but I will make sure it doesn't cause too much confusion, if any.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in any way shape or form. If I did Sasuke and Naruto would be together. Yes, romantically. Deal with it.

There was _nothing_ but the void, a blackness so deep so _eerie_ it was undefinable.

In the middle of this indescribable existence, a small pinprick of colour jarring in contrast to the suffocating ink surrounding it.

The figure infinitesimally smaller in the all-encompassing darkness.

The small emancipated figure of a man broken, _oh so broken_, where _defeat _crumbled his _fragile_ form into something truly pitiable

as if there was _wrong_, _so very wrong_ with the picture of sombre defeat and _tragic_ despair he painted.

_Uchiha Madara_ truly felt the _soul crushing_ emotions overwhelm him in ways he out of _spite_, and sheer _will_,

had never allowed to overcome him, in life and in _death_.

But yet here he was, _alive_ or _dead_, he did not _know_, nor did it matter to him _anymore_.

His _legacy_ he cared not for,

his _life_ he cared not for,

his _happiness_ he cared not for,

his _death_ he cared not for,

his _pain _he cared not for.

All he had ever wanted was for the world to know true peace.

Maybe he was doomed from the very beginning as he set forth this despairing path to an idealistic dream where blood was not shed

so _callously_,

where war did not define life nor one’s _worth_,

where aspirations to be who they want to be was celebrated and nurtured,

where one could love who they want, how they want without the ever-looming threat of duty and honour,

where children were finally allowed to be _children._

Yet here he was, used as he had _used_ many,

taken advantage of as _he_ had taken _advantage_ of many,

led around as _he_ had done to so _many_,

all for _what_?

Naught but the swirling depths of feelings buried and left to die,

of emotions he couldn't for the life of him name,

they came in sweeping tides that ebbed and flowed always higher each time leaving him

drowning, drowning, _drowning_.

Hashirama was his one ray of light in the dark smudge his life resembled,

but he had always been his object of his affections and envy.

Hashirama whose dreams were realised,

whose love reciprocated,

whose ideals of peace established.

Where did that leave Madara then?

Always the villain to all in the village he had found along with Hashirama, the village he had named.

But the luck of the Uchihas were that they were always pushed aside,

left to be forgotten or under control as Tobirama had wanted.

Madara had hoped Hashirama would prove his increasing doubts and his clan’s justified unease and fear wrong,

only to see his hopes dim by the day as Hashirama acquiesced not once, not twice

but _always_ to the increasing isolation of their clan from the village,

under the guise of the Uchiha clan being combat efficient and therefore more suited being the first line of defence.

Madara had felt sadness at being cast aside that almost overshadowed his ever-lingering pain left by the death of his Izuna,

when the Uchiha clan was ordered to move out the village to an enclosed space that was still the ‘village’ in Hashirama’s words.

Tobirama, his brother’s killer,

his Izuna’s killer had looked unbearably smug and made no show of covering up his gloating at his face

as he stayed to personally witness the blow this news would deal.

Madara’s blank apathetic mask he wore as an Uchiha had failed,

Madara knew it did as he saw Tobirama’s eye lit with malice and a mocking, cruel grin directed his way.

Madara had been a fool to have trusted Hashirama,

fool to have trusted the Senju,

fool to have fallen in love with an idiot who promised him the dream,

a fairy tale.

Madara still held onto the hope Hashirama would see the blatant discrimination against his clan.

Hashirama had promised, _promised_ this would be a village, a place where _all_ were _equal_.

Yet here he was playing scapegoat for the Senju and the other clans.

Madara took his duty as clan leader seriously.

The clan had trusted his decision and he had failed them.

Madara was ashamed as his clan seen as unfeeling and cold by the rest of the world still showed their love and reverence for him,

seemingly unmarred by all the disgrace and oppression.

Madara talked, argued and almost pleaded,_ pleaded_ with Hashirama to _understand_ but he _didn’t_.

It _hurt_.

It still did, like a wound that was ever bleeding, never healing.

Then _then_, Uzumaki Mito happened.

He saw as Hashirama fell for her, head over heels.

Madara realised he could never be with Hashirama in their day and age

especially as their respective clan’s leader and Hashirama being the Hokage.

Madara for all his faults was like any other Uchiha _devoted_ to their love, their one true love.

He remained unmarried and with no lover.

He had been foolish to think that the unspoken words and feelings between him and Hashirama were feelings of _love_.

Madara never knew before that day when Hashirama expressed his interest in the seal mistress that love could _hurt_ that much,

_unbearable_.

He was caught off guard, leaving him reeling from the _devastating_ blow.

Madara had mumbled about something he had to do and hastily removed himself as Hashirama continued to wax poetry on all things _Mito_.

Madara admired Mito really, impressed by her skill and her raw power.

She was unlike any woman he had known and was not surprised that Hashirama fell for her.

Madara had only thing left after that, only the village which he strived to ensure would be protected,

would realise peace that allowed their children, Hashirama’s children to be in peace.

Madara threw himself into work,

obsessively learning all he could and gleaning any legitimate information from the tablet entrusted to the Uchiha.

He tried reasoning with Hashirama who blithely dismissed his worries and concerns,

who grew distant as he became engrossed with his family, his duties as Hokage.

Madara left the village, _hoping_ he would hear a familiar voice, a familiar presence would stop him.

He had been _deliberately_ slow, a snail’s pace truly but _nothing_ happened.

Madara _left_.

He came back and attacked yes,

with Kurama the nine tailed fox, yet he was still bested by Hashirama in battle,

_killed_ by Hashirama.

_His_ Hashirama wouldn’t have done so.

On that day, Both, he and the Hashirama he loved _died_.

Madara was _always_ prepared,

he had _contingencies_ over contingencies,

he was an _unparalleled_ genius,

then and _now_.

And Madara _waited_ and controlled the world from the shadows,

twisting and pulling for peace.

He saw the heartbreak in Hashirama’s eyes as his dream unravelled.

He saw the coming and going of generations residing in the hidden villages and the world.

He experimented on himself to ensure he would _live_,

had a part of Hashirama embedded in him,

which gave him the sick pleasure of having a piece of your beloved close literally in his case.

He chose Obito, a _kind_ boy who shouldn’t have had to go through what he did to carry out his dream as his death neared.

He succumbed to death, _never_ afraid of its embrace.

He was in peace, and then he was revived and what an exciting phase of his plan he had been revived to.

Hashirama’s _descendant_ was _disappointing_ so were the Kages.

But he did get to exchange blows with truly _powerful_ people who _deserved_ his respect like Gai,

_Naruto_ was a curious boy, very much a ray of sunshine.

He remembered giving the boy food in his earlier years when the child would be kicked out by the matron of the orphanage.

Truly Hashirama would be disgusted into what _his_ village had devolved to,

_his_ not _theirs_.

And then there was Sasuke, a true Uchiha,

the village he had help found to ensure peace for all his clansmen and their children,

all _shattered_,

all _slaughtered_ like cattle by that very village,

he was powerful enough that it warmed Madara’s _broken_ heart seeing an Uchiha _thrive_.

When all was said, and done.

Right before he could realise his dream,

that was built upon countless _death_, and unspeakable _sorrow_ and _pain_,

he realised _his_ dream _ended_.

When Black Zetsu, a being apparently not created by him but by Kaguya stabbed him in the back.

He had found himself, or what was left of himself in the all-encompassing darkness.

The inky blackness soothing Madara in its obsidian folds.

Madara had raged, had screamed and let,

all the emotions that were created from pain and betrayal over the years,

that festered into something dark and heavy in him,

out.

Madara slowly sniffed as unknowing tears rolled down scarred cheeks still bloody.

The salty tears stinging the frayed skin.

Madara broke down into quick stuttering breaths as wave upon wave of tears fell from his red rimmed eyes.

Madara let out chocked sobs and broken tears that echoed in the black depths.

Madara cried for Izuna,

his Izuna.

Madara cried for Hashirama,

his Hashirama.

Madara cried for Obito,

Madara cried for Nagato.

But more than that, Madara cried for himself.

He cried for all the tragedy that marred his life,

he cried for the loss of innocence for his child self,

he cried for his unrequited love,

he cried for his clan that trusted in him blindly.

He cried for _himself_ because _no one_ could.

_He_ cried for himself because no one _would_.

Tears still fell, as if a stopper had been released and lost letting everything to pour out.

Madara was feeling extremely vulnerable and tired, so very tired.

He wanted to fall back into the peaceful sleep that was death.

Madara unbeknownst looked like a porcelain doll, fragile and delicate,

his skin looking sickly white, his waist length hair that was spiked and unruly was a stark white.

The Rinnegan giving his tired eyes, an unsettling look.

Madara was unadorned by any clothing, the hair creating an illusion of privacy.

The Rinne Sharingan was in the centre of his forehead giving him an uncanny appearance.

The handsome features of an Uchiha still shining through the scarred skin all over his body.

Hashirama’s face like image on his body was missing,

leaving behind charred mangled flesh that gave way for bone to be visible.

Madara took no note of his dire physical condition as his tears threatened to drown him in an ocean of despair.

Madara hazily realised his vision was blacking in and out.

He _couldn’t_ seem to inhale in _any_ air, _air_ his body desperately needed.

Madara vaguely wondered if he was finally going to die.

His heart pulsed in quick succession each beat bruising his ribs.

Just as Madara was going to lose consciousness.

He heard a distinctively familiar voice say,

“Now stop wallowing in your misery, brat”

Madara blearily looked around, his panic induced suffocation slowly coming to a stop.

As the voice’s growl reverberated through the void.

His eyes twitched at the thought that _he_, Uchiha _Madara_, he was being called a_ brat_ by a disembodied voice.

Madara’s mind finally catching up with the _oddity_ of the situation.

His eyes sharpened as he recalled the _voice_, the words still seemed to hang in the air around him.

It sounded familiar, _too_ _familiar_.

Madara’s eyes widened as he disbelievingly stuttered out,

“Kyuubi?”

A threatening growl echoed after his exclamation. 

“You are still on my Hit List so don’t make the mistake of calling me anything but Kurama again”

Madara was struck speechless at that.

He in all his wisdom didn't see the _logic_ behind him calling the fox he was uncomfortably acquainted with for all the _wrong_ reasons

by apparently the being's _name _?

He may have been _not_ alive for a while but he was sure that is not how relationships worked.

He wasn’t given the chance to respond as another voice interjected,

“Don’t mind him, he is just being an asshole as usual”

Then a bizarre, spine chilling cackle echoed maddeningly, that grew in volume each second.

“Shukaku cut it out!”

A polite voice sharply reprimanded the still cackling voice.

Madara was the most intelligent person _ever _if he said so himself. Period.

It would have been insulting if he didn’t recognise who or what these disembodied voices were.

Madara opened his mouth, before closing it as if thinking better of it

“So, you’re Madara? Right?”

A new voice that sounded chirpy expectantly.

Madara felt sweat build up at the prospect of talking in a non-battle setting.

Madara’s body betrayed him by reflexively resorting to the signature Uchiha reply,

“Hn”

“Cool! You don’t seem like you’re too bad!”

the excitable voice continued.

“I’m Lucky Seven Chomei!”

the voice declared dramatically.

“Idiot”

Kurama muttered.

Madara silently agreed with the Kyuubi’s assessment.

They were obviously enemies.

He did extract them from their Jinchuriki and bring forth the Jyuubi back so he could wield it.

Madara saw no possible reason for this polite, happy go lucky sounding conversation.

Madara was more surprised as more voices took this as cue and started introducing themselves.

Madara stilled frozen at the unlikely situation he currently found himself in.

He dazedly listened as one by one the tailed entities introduced themselves.

“It is nice to meet you. I’m Matatabi.”

a voice politely said.

“He- Hello, my name is Isobu!”

a nervous voice stuttered out.

“The name is Son Goku!”

a voice arrogantly proclaimed.

“Kokuo”

an apathetic disinterested voice sounded.

“Saiken! I’m Saiken!!”

an optimistic, in Madara’s opinion overly cheerful voice exclaimed.

“I’m Gyuuki, teme”

a voice rudely barked out.

Madara remained clueless as to how to reply to this … _interesting_ situation.

Madara could not feel _any_ chakra, including from within _himself_.

So dead?

Most likely...

Madara felt the expectant silence suffocate him further.

He felt completely out of his element at the thought of a normal conversion.

His sudden nervousness increasing as the seconds ticked by.

He cleared his throat, the sound causing him to wince at how loud it was in the suddenly quiet void.

“Hn, Madara”

he rasped out, throat painfully dry and parched.

“He speaks!”

came a sarcastic reply from Kurama.

A chorus of greetings came his way some quiet, some loud.

Madara was convinced this was some sort of hallucination.

The absurdness of the situation throwing him off loop.

Madara silently listened to a variety off insults some he in his very long life had never heard that scarred him for life

being exchanged by Shukaku and Kurama who seemed to have an extremely convoluted sense of humour.

Madara while entertained at the increasingly comical back and forth,

still needed to address this situation, he now found himself in.

Uchihas were always to the point and blunt.

“Am I dead?”

The question stopping the conversation and commentary from others to stop.

Before a dry voice boomed

“Wish you were”

Madara allowed the antagonistic reply be,

not that he had any choice in the matter,

he did in fact have a less than stellar track record with the Kyuubi.

“Am I hallucinating?”

“No this is most definitely real”

Matatabi kindly informed him.

That answered none of the ever-increasing questions.

Madara stewed in the silence for some more time before asking,

“What happened?”

“Well what do you remember?” 

Saiken softly asked almost like they were afraid to startle him.

Madara paused.

All he remembered before suddenly losing consciousness

as he was enveloped from completely by Black Zetsu was the name Kaguya.

Apparently, the Infinite Tsukuyomi, the one thing that fuelled his broken mind, body and heart,

the one thing that promised the dream of an idealistic peace as a reality was a sham.

It was the tool to bring about _Kaguya_.

He still did not know much about this Kaguya but knew he had no chance against her

not when _he_ was so thoroughly used, _exhausted_ of _all_ he is.

“What is with you Uchihas always brooding?”

Kurama rumbled out distracting him from the dark turn his already gloomy thoughts were headed to.

Madara smiled a humourless smile devoid anything resembling joy.

Madara hoarsely replied,

“With the hand we had been dealt, wouldn’t you?”

A tense silence followed his jaded proclamation.

Before a scoff sounded from Kurama,

“Stop with the self-pity _you_ _bastard_!”

“Naruto, the kid went through _so_ much because of _you_!”

“He had it a lot _worse_ than the lot of you so stop playing the victim, you self-righteous bastard!”

Madara closed his eyes at the words thrown his way.

Madara never claimed to be a saint but he tried, so very hard.

He realised now he had gone about it in the wrong way.

Madara had destroyed so many lives, sacrificed so many more for peace.

Madara realised he was part of the problem; you can’t fix what was never broken.

Madara understood, humanity in its very essence would always wage war,

whether it be a war of blood,

a war of cruel words designed to hurt,

it was in their very nature.

Madara had seen untold cruelties committed in the village he had oh so lovingly named,

that had then encompassed to his weary self all that hope was.

Once bitten twice shy.

He watched as the world bled,

he watched unable to do anything as hate and bigotry grew more each day.

He watched a world where _children_ were _still_ sent to the battlefield, still sent out to _die_.

He had hoped beyond hope as the world advanced as crops were cultivated,

and food was no more scarce and thus didn't need to be pried away from dead hands

peace would arrive not perfect but worlds away from the bleak lives that Madara and Hashirama led as children.

Madara watched as men, women and _children_ suffer just as _they_ had before.

The _cruel_ reality of this world became a _bitter_ pill to swallow.

He watched aghast as hidden villages showed off by pitting children _children_ against each other,

cultivating the mindset of _kill_ or be killed _again_.

He watched as wars above ground and from within the shadows were waged

even at the age where _food_, _medicine_ and _water_ were readily _available_.

His Izuna could have been saved by all the _incredible_ innovations and discoveries

that allowed the current world to _leap_ light years compared to the _barely_ civilised world he had grown in.

He was bitter as he remembered the brothers he had lost, and Izuna who were snatched away from him

to assert dominance between clans so they can gain such resources.

They had fought like _mongrels_ over them, but here they were _their_ children doing the same because of _greed_ not for _need_.

Madara laughed slowly, each peal more hysterical than the next.

Madara laughed and laughed and _laughed_.

Madara felt like _his_ life, his _entire_ life had been nothing but poorly constructed entertainment for entities unknown.

Madara was _done_, done with _everything_. If all that he touches turns to _ashes_, maybe he should _stop_.

The world will still continue on the cycle of _war_ and peace.

Madara fell back, somehow remaining afloat.

“You do know we heard and saw everything you were thinking right? ”

Kurama muttered.

Madara if it had been before he finally let go, he would have been suitably horrified,

the ramifications of such a thing would have sent him into a frenzy at countering and eliminating all loose variables.

But Madara really had no more fucks to give.

“Really now”

came a bored reply from Madara

“My question remains unanswered”

Madara continued, not expecting nor needing a reply.

“Kaguya Otsutsuki has been revived”

a grave reply came from Kokuo.

“Who is she?”

Madara replied turning to his side curling up into himself.

The nine powerful entities glanced at each other in their minds at the unsettlingly vulnerable and fragile image Madara made.

They had seen and felt all this one man had felt.

From his birth to the cold, _blood_ filled years as a _child_, and of _hopes_ in his later years,

hopes that had _refused_ to _die_ in a child who was _never_ allowed to be one only to be crushed by the world

and finding himself alone as his hopes and dreams collectively turned their backs on him.

They watched marvelling at the _speed_ and _depth_ of thought Madara’s _unparalleled_ mind worked.

They saw the abundant reservoir of chakra he wielded with an _ease_ that should _not_ be possible.

They saw the even more _surprising_ healing, ninjutsu, genjutsu, taijutsu

and really all kinds of knowledge of a scholar, a warrior, of the extraordinary kind and the mundane

he possessed and learned keeping up with the times because he wanted to.

Such a innate curiosity and thirst for knowledge. 

They saw on how he excelled, taking to every discipline like fish to water.

But more importantly, they _saw_, _oh how they saw_,

The _innate_ kindness and the _tender_ heart under disguise upon _disguise_,

under mask upon _mask_ so ingrained into him that if not for the card he had been dealt would have oozed out permeating the _entire_ world.

They were surprised and taken aback at how a man known to be cold, calculating and _cruel_,

a man unhesitant in his execution of his ill perceived dream was of such _innocence_ and _purity_ that it _hurt_.

Kurama had been _surprised_ so_ very_ surprised.

Naruto was a child who still saw the world for all the good and swept its faults under the rug.

Out of sight, out of mind.

The few friends and allies he made was enough for him, to categorise the world as innately good.

Naruto was remarkably inflexible in thought.

If even an inkling of something nice, or a tragic past in his enemy was enough to make him their champion against the world.

Commendable?

Yes.

But there is so many layers to everything and everyone.

Naruto is yet to understand that, but maybe that was for the best.

But Madara saw, felt, rationalised, allowed himself to _feel_ was _all_ of all that was around him.

His kindness was like that of mother nature’s she will unconditionally receive you back into her embrace at life’s end.

From her springs forth all life.

To her returns all death.

The many eons they had existed in this world never had they seem purity so bright,

not in Hagoromo, not in Haruma,

not in any form of life in this world.

They wouldn’t have realised such a thing could _exist_

if they had not been trapped in this strange void immaterial with Uchiha Madara.

Such an ethereal being should be _protected_, _treasured_.

Even Kurama with less than nice encounters with Madara agreed upon the _instinctive_ protectiveness that welled in them.

Kurama and the rest agreed, Naruto and Sasuke were the children of the prophecy.

But Madara he was beyond the scope of such a minuscule prophecy.

Now they understood _why_ the age of peace didn’t start in Madara’s era.

He was meant to _defy_ fate, he did so at _conception_.

Kurama didn’t know anything that could eclipse the sage of six paths in power,

but Madara was going to whether he realised it or not.

The children of the prophecy can take care of the world.

They had more than enough comrades and friends who would continue on the dream of peace till their last breath.

Madara should be removed from _humans_, he had _cared_ for them enough,

he had done enough played his part by _accelerating_ the _dawn_ of the prophecy due to his sheer _want_ for peace.

They were under no delusion that the _deliverance_ of the prophecy came at _this_ time because it was _meant_ to.

Madara was the catalyst, whose wish was answered as he was the Universe’s most beloved child.

All _he_ wants, _will_ come to fruition one way or _another_.

For the Universe will _never_ refuse _her_ child _anything_.

Be they creation or _destruction_.

The tailed entities were neither good nor bad, it was after all a human construct.

They agreed to a level on the cause and effect of action amongst humans seems to be held by a dizzying contrast of good and evil.

Thus, they adhered to it.

Madara was beginning to realise the _futility_ in trying to eliminate such an _innate_ part of being _human_.

Madara is yet to discover the sheer_ inhumanness_ of himself.

They agreed Madara needs to be protected from everything.

Now to cajole this stubborn _child_ into _allowing_ them to stay in presence,

not that his refusal will _stop_ them from doing just that but it would be easier.

They needed to bind themselves to the child’s soul.

It had come as a surprise to the tailed entities that they had a soul.

It was not something the Sage could do, not that he knew that.

Nature had blessed them with one.

Thus, they knew the _transience_ of the body and chakra.

But a soul that’s a whole new ball game.

It may seem truly odd for them to do something so drastic for an enemy, _then_ enemy mind you.

But live for as long as they have you find yourself in many a strange situation.

They reverently looked at the child that had fallen asleep unknowingly

as the silence had stretched for a long time as he waited for an answer.

The child was _wearing_ a more than _mediocre_ shell since _birth_.

It was not his _true_ body as it could _not_ exist in this plane of existence.

But a severely powered down image of him can exist in this world.

But that was not the case yet, maybe the Universe was teaching the child the _realities_ of this world.

They couldn’t imagine the _consequences_ of such a _celestial_ being of _eminence_ was trust into reality

without such _hard-earned_ knowledge.

Shukaku slowly cackled in their minds,

‘That Hashirama boy is an _idiot_ HAhaHahAHa’

Gyuuki snarled out, wincing,

“At least laugh _normally_”

Son Goku boisterously added,

“Well too _late_! That sucker is not good _enough_ for _our_ Madara!”

Kurama mentally shook their head in annoyance while silently agreeing.

Kurama had been sealed inside Mito, she was remarkably powerful even without being a Jinchuriki.

Though they were not fond of the way she had treated them, when they had been imprisoned inside her.

Hashirama had fallen for Mito over Madara.

It was a missed chance; they and their siblings will never allow for Madara to be with anyone.

Truly, if they didn’t realise what Madara was and Hashirama won over Madara in the past it would have been inevitable.

But now, when Madara had mourned, buried and had let go of his love for Hashirama,

though _fond_ of him still but not in love _no more_.

They _will_ keep it that way.

Kurama had been _angry_ and had a deep grudge against the elysian, otherworldly soul in front of them.

But going through the child’s life,

feeling a _sliver_ of what the child _felt_ was _enough_ to send them to their knees at the _rawness_ of each emotion.

They had lashed out at the child’s reply at their mocking words,

They had spoken them to distract the child from the thoughts that clearly pained him.

If their colossal body of chakra was present, the flinch that coursed through them would have collapsed a mountain at the force.

Isobu gazed entranced by the curled up _ethereal_ child still clocked heavily by the shell

as if the Universe feared the discovery of her beloved child by rest of existence.

They had _never_ felt emotions as _raw_ as they had when the _child_ unravelled before them.

No Jinchuriki had experienced emotion quite this way and Jinchuriki’s felt emotion _more_ strongly than others.

They may be timid and quiet.

But as they continued to stare at the enchanting being in front of then,

they swore they would shield the child from _everything_.

They would stand by _whatever_ the child decides to do,

even if it was _death_ and _destruction_.

They knew the others agreed, their Jinchurikis who they had grown to love would be _horrified_.

But they were not _human_.

It was a good day to not be one.

Son Goku stared at the _enigma_ in front of them, a curious _otherworldly_ enigma.

One that _baffled_ them.

They had never seen another_ so pure_.

Madara seemed like the archetype of what humans considered _wrong_, misguided, even _evil_.

But even under such _scrutiny_ from foe and ally alike.

This gem remained _undetected_.

All for the best.

Son Goku didn’t want such a _transcendent_ being be _tainted_ by vestiges of human kind.

They _promised_ they would _forever_ be their protector.

No matter _what_.

Kokuo’s eyes glimmered as they watched riveted at the _magnificence_ of the _transcendent_ being lying before them.

Not human, not _mortal_, not of this world, something _more_.

Such bewitching _purity_.

They decided the world will burn before even a _thought_ of ill will be directed at the heaven’s child.

Kokuo was perhaps the most _dangerous_ of the tailed entities, the siblings silently agreeing to it.

It wasn’t raw _power_ that made them dangerous.

It was the silent deliverance of _retribution_ Kokuo _promised_.

Saiken _devotedly_ watched the _mesmerising_ being before them.

Saiken was rarely _violent_, _rarely_ mad at anything, being a _pacifist_ at heart.

But they would _gladly_ spill _blood_ with a _smile_ for this remarkable being.

Saiken _hoped_ it wouldn’t come down to it, but if it did … _oh well it can’t be helped_.

Gyuuki gazed pensively at the still _entrancing_ figure. The _fragile_, prone state _deceptive_ in the amount of _power_ and _otherness_ held within.

Gyuuki like Kurama had a bone to pick with _Madara_.

Though they had been _stunned_ into silence and the _gorgeous_ being they uncovered.

Gyuuki like the rest of then understood the _true_ gravity of the situation.

They couldn’t allow the cruel hands of human kind to latch and feed of the _kindness_ the being so readily gave.

They need to provide security and _solace_ to this_ darling_ child who had_ suffered_ through _too much_ already.

The tailed entities stayed quiet before communicating between themselves that,

the best course of action to take was _bond_ their _souls_ with Madara as _soon_ as possible.

Kaguya was a near _insurmountable_ foe.

But Naruto, the most _unpredictable_ shinobi was out there fighting her.

If nothing else she was in for a _surprise_.

Even if he were to _lose_, they would still have _enough_ time to hide away _Madara_ from _her_ and for that matter _everyone_ else.

They have never been off _planet_.

But they couldn’t be sure that Madara wouldn’t come back running to Earth, the _first_ chance he gets.

They had to convince him _somehow_.

Their time was running short at every second of inaction.

Kurama ever the impatient one growled at the still, blissfully asleep body of one Uchiha Madara,

“Wake up princess!”

Madara jerked up straight, palms fisting a kunai, ready to strike at a moment’s notice.

Madara blearily recollected where he was.

It seemed like he was still stuck in that inexplicable black void.

If the smug, infuriating voice was any indication,

he was stuck here for the foreseeable future with these clearly gone off the deep end tailed chakra entities.

Joy.

“_Princess_?”

Madara mumbled out glaring at the void around him with the patented Uchiha glare number 21. 

“Yes Hime!”

a chirpy voice echoed

“That can be one of you nicknames Madara chan”

Madara wasn’t prepared for such a loaded attack.

His already chalky face balked at the apparent nicknames that he _he_ _the_ Uchiha _Madara_ was currently being given.

He was the epitome of a _man_ damn it.

What _part_ of him looked remotely androgynous?!. 

A shy voice softly added,

“Hime is nice!”

Madara felt his soul escape his body at the one-sided conversation on his nickname

he was having with nine of the most powerful forces on this earth.

“Enough!”

Madara had never been more glad for Kurama to speak in his entire life.

Clearly, they were only sane one among them.

Madara for some inexplicable reason felt overwhelming pity for all the previous Jinchuriki.

“We can still hear your thoughts you know!”

an offended voice shrieked.

Madara had forgotten about that in face of such a bizarre situation.

“My apologies”

Madara muttered out still dazed.

He felt like he should not be the one apologising here.

“Okay enough for now. We can continue this later.”

Matatabi sighed.

“la..t..er…?”

Madara honed in on the oddity of the proclamation.

There is going to be a later on this?

Madara for the first time wondered if this was what purgatory looked like.

“We are going to bond our souls with you!”

Kokuo’s serious voice resounded.

Madara looked even more confused as he heard this.

“Bond? Soul?”

Madara mumbled out.

“We will all be together forever!”

the shy voice which he now knew be Isobu said.

“Forever?”

Madara felt like a broken record.

Kurama seeing the damage their siblings were doing to one of the greatest shinobi in the world with mere words sighed.

“We decided we like you”

Kurama saying such a thing nearly knocked Madara out cold.

“I know right, shocker”

came the next words sarcastically.

“So, you are now stuck with us.”

Madara felt that he was doomed.

“Deal with it.”

Madara crumbled again.

why was whatever this was happening to him.

He was too old for this shit.

“Why?”

Madara rasped out surprised but no longer gave a damn about anything really.

What did he have to lose?

“Why not? After all what do you have to lose?”

came a smug reply that Madara was sure if the entity was corporeal would be a grin full of teeth, eyes glinting mischievously.

Really what did he have to lose.

If Madara was anything he was perceptive.

He could feel the weight of the words barring down on him.

They were just informing out of courtesy.

He didn’t know if this was a ploy somehow.

Or that they were taking advantage of him to beat this Kaguya Otsutsuki using him.

Either way he didn’t care.

This body of his was running out of time, as he felt the near invisible tremors that ran over his body.

All he could do was prolong the inevitable.

If the little time he had left would amount to something to these entities,

maybe to help the world in some way one last time he would give them what they want.

“Okay”

“Okay what?”

Gyuki patiently interjected.

Madara took a deep breath probably his last he realised as he whispered,

“We are bonded through soul forever”

And the world flashed white so brilliantly bright that the image of the rushing light seared itself in his mind as he felt his body give out,

the same as his first death did one last time.

For one blissful moment,

Madara was free from the shackles of his broken body ridden with wounds that each told a story of pain and loss,

free from his beautiful mind that never left him forget a moment of his grief filled life,

free from the burden he had imposed on himself.

Madara finally let go of everything.

Madara let himself go.

The moment was succeeded with pain, such incomprehensible pain Madara screamed, screamed still as his larynx ruptured.

Madara felt his body fade into specks of light that burned and took, until the light slowly faded into nothingness.

Madara dazedly noted he was somehow alive without a body.

His genius mind putting two and two together.

‘They did say soul’

Madara felt the sweet embrace of sleep lull his soul to sleep as he became increasingly aware of nine impressions of warmth against him.

Madara should have been in a rage, should have questioned this more, should be suspicious.

But the feeling the veritable sphere of warmth brought him, comforted him.

Madara decided sleep sounded like a fantastic idea.

The only sane thing his taxed mind could come up with he thinks.

If and when he comes back to.

Madara and those nine incorporeal beings were going to have long _long_ chat one he can't _guarantee_ wouldn't be _violent_. 

Madara let everything _go_, still treasuring all he had _experienced_ and all his _memories_ and feelings good and bad,

keeping it close but no longer _burdened_ or _chained_ by them.

They would not dictate his future if he had one no more.

He fell into the blaze of something uncanny not of this realm with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a Kudos if you like my work! Pretty Please! (*＞ｖ＜)ゞ*゜+  
Comments are something that warms my heart... I really appreciate it!


	2. Close my eyes, You shine too bright love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all I was bored and I had like an hour to kill so here is an early chapter!
> 
> Leave a kudos if you like my work! Please! validate my existence...
> 
> Minions are welcome! (^_<)～☆
> 
> I really appreciate the kind words from the comment section down below! I see you!  
I love you all so much for taking the time to write down your thoughts!
> 
> If my story is not something you like, or has somehow offended your sensibilities, you can always leave~  
Why would you waste your time and energy reading/commenting what you dislike/hate?  
I assure you, that you can find other works that are more to your taste!
> 
> Disclaimer: Seriously? Do I have to do this every time? ... Well I don't own Naruto in any way shape or form ... really  
otherwise Sasuke and Naruto would finally do something about the sexual tension between them.  
They are so in love you can't convince me otherwise!

Madara was in a state of awareness yet not.

He opened his eyes…

Did he even have eyes anymore?

He remembered the pain of his body disintegrating into flecks of light.

It had been painful but there was a feeling of being free from an impossible prison that had stifled him.

He did not know he was being caged, smothered by layers and layers of deceptively flimsy webs that confounded deflected

and spun a narrative to the world in its intricate sprawling labyrinths that he himself didn’t realise he was in centre of.

It didn’t feel malicious rather it felt like how he imagined a new born child would be coddled in an idealistic world that knew no war.

The confusing feeling spreading the quiet contentment that he had only read about in myths and legends bygone.

It felt nice… Madara decided to be cared for instead of other way around.

He knew that he should be more than a little alarmed but Madara simply didn’t have it in him to care.

What did he have left to care for anyway?

Izuna was dead.

He had been dead for a while now Madara supposes finally accepting the finality of its reality for the first time really.

The Uchiha were always obsessive and selfless in their love, what a strange dichotomy.

They were ruled by emotion thereby the curse of hatred being a very real and sadly ever-present thing.

The Senju were the opposite really the clean precision and logic with which they looked at everything,

explained everything even the incorporeal entanglement of love.

A snare all of his clan fell into willingly.

The Senju considered them barbaric because of their very emotional responses to most if not all situations.

They could never find a middle ground with his clan because as with all things a Uchiha does,

they either loved you like no other or detested you like no other.

The Senju blessed with their green lands and clean water.

The Senju with the shade and respite of the woods and their palatial, to the Uchiha at least, homes

when all he and his clan had to make do with fur and animal skin tents that were too small and too exposed to nature.

Their land was barren and desolate with nary a drop of water.

But a Uchiha’s devotion knows no bounds,

they all still stayed,

all because it was theirs even if their ancestral land had abandoned them, they will not.

It is illogical to all other clans and shinobi out there.

And Madara could admit in the peace of his mind, it was illogical but they couldn’t help it.

The Uchiha had everything else going for them

but because of this fundamental difference from the rest of human kind stifled their potential for limitless growth.

Madara shook himself out of his thoughts he didn’t want to but it must be done.

Madara remembered he was thinking something about eyes?

Ah yes

Madara opened his eyes?

He was not sure only to close them as he saw …

truly he did not know what he saw?

Was seeing even the right term?

It was an ever-shifting bizarre amalgamation of colours?

Is it colours?

That shifted and twisted in ways that had insanity written in its uncanny design.

It shined a little too bright a little too differently than any mortal should ever witness.

It was at the same time dark, darker than the void he had been in.

And strange amorphous, slithering, existent yet not otherness that assaulted his mind

Madara was sure would have driven him insane if he wasn’t freed?

Was his entire life a cage?

Madara sensed he was as strange and eerie as whatever he saw. It was strangely soothing.

Madara drifted in the viscous yet not substance yet not for a time.

Madara belatedly wondered

what had happened to the Bijuu were they here?

in this strange place yet not where time and space existed yet not.

Madara wanted to explore this.

He could feel? that he had just scratched the surface.

But no matter how curious he was he still didn’t catch a glimpse after he first dulled down his senses.

He felt like he wouldn’t be able to give his full and undivided attention this obviously was worthy of.

Madara knew he was just as unnatural in a way no God or spirit or demon would be, he assumed.

He would still be completely unnatural in their presence.

He was something more.

He understood at least he thought he did that whatever or wherever he was couldn’t be explained nor should it.

Here everything and nothing, existence in inexistence, unnatural,

eldritch was something that will never be anything but everything and changing. 

Madara decided he can ponder on this later.

Later because there was an instinctive truth that everything was and is in his grasp even time not even a thought away.

In fact, he knew if he were to imagine what he had died so many times for.

Wait?

Now that he thought about it where was he in death?

definitely not in the pure lands where all dead souls resided in till a time where they reincarnated or achieved nirvana.

Madara remembered impressions of being cradled in warmth that was as was everything unnatural and felt right to Madara.

He quietly slumbered all pain forgotten till a time he was revived.

Madara didn’t feel the usual rage and bitterness well up in him at being caught off guard.

He was calm far too calm.

He realised human emotion was another thing he didn’t know was this … minuscule.

Well he had all the time in the world quite literally.

Later.

‘Think about this later’

Madara would have been killed many times over on Earth if his thoughts kept on going into tangents.

What was he thinking?

Is what he is now doing thinking?

Madara felt like he was going through an existential crisis that literally questioned existence.

Anyway, he was thinking about how his vision of an idealistic world was at his figurative fingertips.

He knew he could if he wanted to.

But he won’t.

He realised the joy of free will, free will to do whatever the hell you want

and how defining it is to be human with all their flaws and quirks.

He realised the abject horror he felt when Black Zetsu revealed that Madara had been played like a fiddle by him

was what everyone before his Infinite Tsukuyomi came to fruition felt.

He despaired on just how much of what he did was out of his own free will

and how much was the manipulation and machinations of his not creation.

No matter.

More important thing at hand was…

Where were the nine Bijuu?

Madara lazily felt? around until he finally found them realms that were as far as the edge of existence and as close as a breath away.

Madara realised for all that the Bijuu were more than a force to be reckoned with they were … unsuited for wherever or whatever here was. 

Madara moved yet remained still he found himself near that tiny insignificant speck of dust in the universe he had once called home.

He sighed as he realised, he was interacting yet not with this level?

Plane?

Of existence?

Direction had lost all meaning.

Madara zeroed in on the void a pocket of space time near where he could see what looked to be a long white-haired woman,

‘Kaguya’ the piece of information flited into his mind? Out of nowhere.

Madara experimentally inserted his consciousness a sliver of his as he felt reality almost collapse on itself at that.

It won’t do to wipe his home from the very fabric of existence because he was unaware and clumsy. 

Madara decided the soul? The singular most stable existence at least in this realm was what he would manifest as.

The Bijuu had bonded themselves to his soul.

He studiously ignored the barrage of images and information coming to the forefront of his mind.

Why?

He wanted to know himself.

He could of course know now if he wanted to.

But where was the fun in that.

Madara always handicapped himself when facing a weaker foe.

Madara was not human and the realisation unnerved him the most out of this entire situation.

He wanted to continue on this charade of being a human,

albeit an overpowered one even when he was imprisoned into the shell of his life. 

He would just console himself playing as God or something like that as long as it was in the realm of comprehension.

He manifested into an orb of light in the void where he had been with the Bijuu.

Immediately he noticed the sudden presence of nine pulsating warmth against the veil on his soul.

Madara detachedly realised that the nine entities were frantic and panicking.

Almost the instant he materialised he was hounded by nine varying exclamations of surprise and was that relief?

“Are you alright?”

Matatabi anxiously asked.

“Yes”

Madara felt stupid projecting that as his current form apparently existed only as a spirit.

Saiken hysterically shouted,

“Oh, gods when you suddenly disappeared!”

Son Goku helpfully provided with sound effects,

“Poof!”

Saiken continued,

“Vanished!”

Chomei whisper shouted,

“I was half sure you died!”

Madara drily replied,

“Thank you for the vote of confidence”

Madara familiarised himself with the nine imprints of warmth that slowly tangled with his soul.

Madara was riveted as he felt the pulsing of emotions and life like nine constant serenades to him.

He for the first time in a long while felt like he had something that wouldn’t be snatched away from him in a blink of an eye.

Of course, he was still waiting for an explanation to this truly interesting development from the Bijuu.

It was concerning.

He was waiting for the other shoe to drop.

He could if he wanted to know why exactly?

But he wants to continue on if just for a while longer as human as he can pass himself by.

“Quiet!”

Kurama grumpily growled.

“We don’t have time for this!”

“Kaguya can find us anytime now!”

Madara raised a non-existent eyebrow at the clear distress he could pick up from all nine of them.

Madara’s eyes sharpened.

He was right this Kaguya was powerful, very powerful.

“I concur”

Gyuuki added sternly.

Madara was waiting patiently for them to extrapolate on that.

But he was ignored.

“How long do you think it will take us?”

Isoku added nervously.

“I have completed my part”

Kokuo confidently said.

“if only Shukaku would stop screeching at my ear!”

Chomei whined.

“HahaHAhAhahaha loser!”

Shukaku disturbingly giggled out before smugly adding,

“Guess who did it too? ME!”

Madara was amused yes but he was being ignored.

He interjected himself back into the conversation.

“Why did you guys bond with me, a soul bond at that?”

“I thought it was just figurative.”

Kurama snappily replied,

“Surely you must have known there is something different about you now”

Madara asked,

“Even if I was different not saying that I am it still does not answer my question Why?”

Kokuo firmly replied,

“You’re exceedingly pure… more so any we have seen”

Madara gasped incredulously at that,

“Pure? Me?”

“Surely even you must know how far the word is from describing me?”

“I have killed countless”

“I brought untold sorrow and pain to many a soul”

“And you call me pure”

“Can your lie be more farfetched than that?”

Kokuo silently growled,

“You seem to be under the impression we are leading you on”

“And that your definition of pure is ours”

Chomei whispered quietly in the background,

“Uh Oh you made Kokuo angry”

Isobu frantically shouted,

“Seriously we have to book it now!”

Kurama growled silencing everyone.

“Okay listen up Madara you can question us all you like when we are out of Kaguya’s reach”

“Even you in your prime would not last long against her”

Madara agreed,

“Just answer this one question before you continue on with your plan”

Kurama exasperatedly asked,

“What?”

Madara repeated the question he had been asking,

“Who is she?”

Kurama chuckled as if greatly amused by his question,

“Why she is the mother of all Chakra”

Madara stilled as the world screeched to a halt.

‘Mother of all Chakra?’

Kurama continued,

“Now that your question is answered let’s get on with it”

Gyuuki monotonously added,

“We are trying to go off planet”

Son Goku gravely added quite uncharacteristically,

“She already has all of our combined Chakra”

Saiken softly continued,

“It is the only option to get away from her”

“And even then, it does not guarantee our continued safety”

Madara felt now was a good time to voice his doubts.

“How are you going to get us off planet?”

“And how do you know whether such an environment would be conducive for life anyway?”

Madara paused before adding,

“Have any of you ever done so in the past?”

An awkward silence fell in the dark so deep that the light from the orb did nothing to brighten the surroundings.

Gyuuki slowly spoke trepidation colouring his voice for the first time,

“Not that I’m aware of”

“But Kaguya is from somewhere else. She is not of this earth”

Kurama continued,

“That suggests that life can and does exist out there”

Madara sighed,

“How do you plan on getting us out in space if you all are absent of your Chakra?”

Chomei replied quietly,

“Well we have accumulated a lot of Yin energy in our life”

“Since we are soul bound and all of us lack and do not need a corporeal form for the time being”

“We thought we can use it to propel ourselves into the Spirit world near the pure lands”

“and then travel out of this world”

Matatabi sombrely added,

“The Spirit world is not for the living or for the dead for that matter”

“It is off limits even for us”

Saiken whispered,

“We only came to know of its existence because of Shukaku”

Shukaku who was strangely quiet this entire time added,

“It is meant to be that way”

Madara realised the gravity of their words.

Shukaku was oddly serious no strange inflection in his voice.

Madara didn’t know if Shukaku was truly insane or was just doing it for the kicks.

Madara remained silent for a time unsure on how to word his question

Madara finally blurted out,

“What happened?”

Shukaku ignored him and Madara didn’t know any of them well enough to press forward.

Kurama rumbled on breaking the tense silence,

“Alright I think we have enough Yin concentrated to do just that”

Madara wondered if he should tell them he could very easily do what they are planning to do without the danger.

But Madara never admitted to being anything other than a bastard.

The Bijuu have decided they were going to be together forever.

They’ll have to prove their mettle.

He still wasn’t sure there wasn’t any ulterior motive and Madara never revealed any of his cards.

He will wait and go along with it for now.

Maybe, just maybe it was all going to be worth the hassle.

If they truly end up in deep shit Madara could handle it at least he hoped so.

He refused to think about what he was other than acknowledging he was different and more than powerful.

Madara could sure use a drink but seeing as he wasn’t going to occupy a body for a while it was going to have to wait.

Madara let approval colour his emotion knowing the other soul tangled with his felt it.

Madara laughed out at the absurdity of it all,

“Well let’s get this show on the road”

He felt the determination colouring their souls warming his heart.

If nothing else Madara can at least let loose after all he really did have nothing to lose.

All he had loved has slipped through his fingers.

Madara was glad he didn’t have anyone who would mourn him or love him.

He can feel the human emotions and attachments slowly slipping off of him like oil on water.

He was growing ever distant slowly he will enjoy his blissful ignorance for a while.

The possibilities are endless.

Of course, Madara regretted many things, wished that things didn’t have to turn out this way.

Sometimes, wished he would have stayed dead, though now he is sure he cannot die.

Why?

He didn’t know.

But it can be attributed to the fact he wasn’t human, never human.

Madara allowed the nine entities for better or for worse he would stick by for a while at least.

They were familiar the one thing grounding him to this earth.

The detatchment ever growing.

Is it just a phase?

The shock of such revelation undoing his rationale for a time.

Or was he just coming to himself.

He felt the burden of being human slip away.

It was like he had finally stopped lying to himself.

Madara watched the truly incredible amount of Yin energy gathered around them, almost dwarfing the Jyuubi’s raw power.

Madara knew it almost teared apart the pocket dimension.

It would have been the complete opposite of what they want Kaguya’s attention on them.

She probably thought Madara was dead

and she must be wielding the Chakra from all nine of the Bijuus

so must have concluded their consciousness was erased with the formation of the Jyuubi.

Madara was surprised and more than a little impressed

that the Bijuus kept the fact they had souls as in thought to be exclusively a human trait,

a secret for the many eons they roamed this earth.

Madara with but a thought fixed the void that unravelling

and given his cautious nature amped up its ability to remain undetected and separated until he willed it otherwise.

Madara was bemused that he was doing nothing with all the power of the Universe on his fingertips.

The dream can become a reality but the shine has lost its lustre.

Plus, everyone made it very clear they don’t want what he had planned a reality.

The world will still turn and he would let it.

Maybe he would live a little too.

He was curious of these other worlds.

He blocked the knowledge and information pouring into him the moment a desire to know entered his mind.

He wanted to explore it as he would if he were still human so no shortcuts.

Madara attention was caught when he felt the thrum of Yin.

He knows it burned in the way the coldest of ice did, fractals forming in the souls it overcharged.

The Bijuu proved themselves to be interesting company.

He knew they were serious about this bond.

He had no inclination of their true intentions but from what he gleaned it was all charged with protectiveness.

How very curious.

And that remark about being pure.

If Tobirama was there to here that he would have balked.

And everyone knew Tobirama had no moral compass his beloved brother serving as his.

Madara would pay good money to see that.

Oh well…

Madara snapped his attention back as he heard frantic curses coming from all of them.

Chomei furiously whispered,

“Shukaku no!”

Son Goku grimly added pity clear as day in their voice,

“Get a hold of yourself!”

Madara concentrated on the feeling of unadulterated panic and fear course through them.

Shukaku was scared out of their wits.

Madara frowned as he put two and two together.

They did say the only one with any idea on the Spirit world was Shukaku.

It seemed like it was not a fond memory, far from it.

Madara quietly asked his voice growing dangerous,

“How were you guys going to locate the spirit world?”

“Or even gain access to it if you do so?”

Gyuuki tensely replied as the others went suspiciously quiet, the only other sounds coming from whimpering Shukaku,

“We were using Shukaku’s memories to find the Spirit world…”

Gyuuki hesitated for a minute before continuing,

“… and how Shukaku came upon it”

Madara growled or so he thought then went still as he heard a million wind chimes,

whistles and bells that sounded too sharp,

too eerie and the hisses and groans,

musical notes of instruments not of mortal design that was just the slightest bit off key

and other equally confounding sounds not meant to be heard by any.

The dissonance making the souls entangled with his freeze and shrink in fear.

He felt their instinctual submission at the otherness.

Madara remained quiet for a moment collecting himself.

The dissonance of his voice with a million sounds yet not at once still echoing.

He erased the sounds that were not sounds but seemed like it from here.

Madara made sure to keep the tight control he had on his whatever.

This wasn’t even a sliver of his capabilities and he already felt like a monster.

The cruel words thrown at his face by comrades and enemies alike suddenly echoed tauntingly in his mind

making him flinch even when the dissonance hadn’t.

Madara waited until the souls entangled with his gathered themselves.

He had taken upon himself to freeze time, letting the others adjust.

He was wary of their reaction and knew better than to draw attention to their obvious unease and fear.

He waited a bit more just to be sure

and he wavered making sure there won’t be a repeat of such anomalies

before he spoke in the voice he had as a human in the past,

“Shukaku obviously has less than pleasant memories regarding that”

Madara paused before suggesting,

“Is there another way perhaps?”

The Bijuu remained silent.

Madara was unsure if he had spooked them a little too much than they can handle.

Madara was going to slip sometime or another

if they cannot handle it then what was the use of this farce to continue.

Then Kokuo asked,

“We can go out and fight her… “

” but we would advise you against it…”

“you are not something they probably want…”

Madara grew cold at that he had been hoping they would be accepting

seeing as their situations whilst not the same had similar parallels

and thus one hope in this to at least not lie to himself.

Madara was bitter that he was an abomination no matter what.

As if sensing his thoughts that Madara had already warded his mind? the moment he manifested,

Kokuo continued in the same breath,

“They don’t deserve you”

The way he said it like it was the one truth had Madara speechless.

And when he felt the conviction and agreement coursing through every soul against his had Madara shamefully giddy.

Madara decided them he would give these entities a chance once just one.

Maybe this could actually work.

Madara smiled?

There was a supernova that clashed against another bursting out light and stardust that swirled and created bewitching patterns and designs.

The celestial melody of chants and hymns in language unknown, the voices humming them haunting in their otherworldly beauty.

The fragrance of a thousand flowers unknown and enticing.

The dissonance once again method in its madness, it was insanity in its enchantment.

So gloriously beautiful, euphoria and ecstasy, pleasure that was ethereal and divine.

Madara was pondering on what to do next as this course of action seemed to affect one of the nine entities,

he was becoming fond of.

What did the civilian world call it, PTSD?

Post Traumatic Syndrome Disorder.

Civilians are really marvellous,

Shinobi were too engrossed in the art of killing and healing that they dismissed the subtilities.

The disciplines and knowledge that would not aid them in either killing or defending or healing grievous wounds

a constant in their trade dismissed as unworthy of perusal.

Madara if he had been concentrating as he had before the charming words were spoken,

he would have noticed the shudders and tremors as obsessive awe and worship coursed through the souls.

The pure reverence in them disarming and unapologetic.

Kurama shakily declared after the assault on their sensibilities faded,

“That’s it you are not allowed out there even we are going to remain here for eternity”

The other souls thrummed their approval.

Such a dangerous smile.

Their beautiful, divine, otherworldly Madara was too good for this world.

Madara shrugged at the odd statement Kurama made.

The Bijuu were weird.

Maybe they went senile with age.

Madara suddenly was worried, was that going to happen to him?

Madara was used to it.

The Uchiha though they seemed to be all prim and proper were full of oddballs and insane people.

Really Obito was no odd duckling.

There were different brands and levels of crazy in the Uchiha.

It was celebrated even.

But Tobirama had isolated the Uchiha too much, too sooth their pride they continued to maintain their holier than thou attitude.

It seems his clan had forgotten how to be themselves.

Izuna as he remembered was certifiably insane.

Madara winced as he remembered the less than subtle tailing him wherever he went.

Izuna singing… singing was being generous.

The god-awful banshee like screech that sounded like the soundtrack to hell.

And the worst part was Izuna preening at in his words “out of this world” vocals that surely would make the angels weep.

Madara and several other unfortunate Uchiha who were subjugated to an impromptu performance agreed.

The voice was truly out of this world as it most certainly belonged in the depths of hell, maybe not even there.

And angels would weep of course they would, tears of blood.

Thinking about the clan and the painful days of fighting

that still was much better than what life had become for them in the village had him nostalgic.

Truly he agreed with Hashirama but the Uchiha were not meant to be part of Konoha.

Now that he thinks back it would have been better to not have been part of the village

but allies like the proud Uzumaki clan had been.

Still having bonds that made them comrades but remaining independent.

The Uchiha felt too much.

The Curse of Hatred what a poetic thing really.

A love that will rip asunder any that harms their love.

And the Shinobi of this generation called his clan unfeeling.

What a joke.

If Tobirama was alive he would have popped a vein at the misinformation circulating.

Not that he had nice things to say about the Uchiha but he was just proper like that.

Madara was feeling whimsical because why not?

He could if he wanted to…

He turned his attention back to the Bijuu.

Madara paused.

Madara was concerned the souls seemed to be inebriated and drugged?

But he had not detected anything other than themselves in this black fortress he had made his own.

Maybe the Yin energy swirling in them possibly affected them.

But Yin certainly does not make one warn with emotion.

It was usually the other way around sapping the life and joy out of everything.

But he was no expert.

And again, he blocked the endless barrage of knowledge.

He was interested but later not now. 

Madara slowly voiced out the haphazardly formulated plan.

“Say what do you think about the good old days?”

Kurama snorted,

“You need to be more specific”

Madara explained,

“You know the warring era?”

Gyuuki exhaled out a sigh,

“When we were free as the wind…”

Madara sympathetically hummed,

“Yes then”

Shukaku answered for the first time since his ‘minor’ setback,

“It was a good time…”

“It was before…”

Shukaku swallowed before hissing out like a feral cat,

“… the stupid spirits”

Madara patiently listened to Shukaku’s growling hisses.

Madara slowly said,

“Everyone is fine with that time?”

Kurama snapped,

“Yes, but why are you asking that?”

“Clearly we have more important stuff to do now”

Madara replied casually as if he wasn’t going to say or do anything that was impossible,

Madara smiled mysteriously.

The spakling of a million stars,

the inferno of a beautiful blaze,

the glistening of water,

the rain,

the ocean.

The cooling morning breeze,

emerald leaves that glistened with dew,

of flora immaterial and unknow all deadly beautiful,

the gorgeous moon red against the midnight ink.

The jewelled sky,

amethyst,

purple,

red,

colours unknown and incomprehensible.

Beauty unnatural and entrancing,

Bewitchment undeniable and ensnarling.

The dissonance still eerie.

The Bijuu remained transfixed and depraved in their worship

Madara whispered,

“Let’s take a trip down memory lane, shall we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a Kudos if you like my work! Please I really need it! (✪‿✪)ノ  
Comments are always welcome! About whatever really...  
just don't troll or hate!


	3. NOT A CHAPTER!

Hey everyone! I may edit the previous chapters a bit just formatting and slight tweaks there probably won't be any drastic changes or anything like that really... But yeah maybe you would want to re read the chapter in like a couple of days after posting this notice. But if you don't want to as it is mostly going to be exactly the same please wait for the next chapter... Thank you for your understanding and patience...  
I have another fic in progress I don't want to favour one over the other... and it's high time I need to update the other one... sorry...   
Well! Maybe you can check that one out in the meantime of course only if the fandom and other details of it is to your taste...

Leave a Kudos if you like my work! ｡^‿^｡  
Comments are always welcome provided you aren't going to be mean...  
Yes even the ones in languages I don't understand... (〃▽〃)

I really appreciate both of you wonderful people who have thus far left a comment under each chapter!


	4. Back Again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! I am so sorry I couldn't edit my previous chapters as I'm a as you know a spontaneous writer who can't even think of the next word in a sentence beforehand.  
I can't edit... (ノAヽ)  
So I hope that the chapters are good as they are. Well I just started writing the next chapter before I realised it.  
Shit... so another chapter...  
I won't come back to this fic for at least a month sorry...  
Please understand... ╥﹏╥ 
> 
> That said... Leave a Kudos if you like my work!  
Comments are always welcome! Just don't be mean!

A quiet rustle in the foliage almost inaudible.

A blur of black and white flashed through the dense undergrowth.

Feet barely touching the ground.

Quiet pants of a woman who was tearing through the woods in speeds that almost made her invisible, gone like the wind.

A few paces behind her faint silhouette a man’s hushed murmurs of comfort and reassurance and love thrummed through the nearly silent forest.

With a quiet gasp the woman slowed allowing her features to be revealed by the moonlight spilling above.

The woman’s current disposition raising eyes at the clear strength and battle prowess she still possessed despite the odds being stacked against her.

The woman was heavily pregnant nearing the birthing time.

Her features were beautiful, soft different from the current appearance of most women in the warring eras, hardened by war,

the hard work taking their toil on men and women alike.

Her skin was pale like snow, seemingly untainted blemish less by the back breaking sweat and rust she spilled under the merciless sun,

she did in spite of objections from her extremely worried husband.

Her distinctively Uchiha features, the high cheekbones, aristocratic nose that was a proud arch set delicately.

Her soulful black eyes giving way for the three tomoes of the Sharingan spinning rapidly at the clear distress she was suffering.

Her husband joined her still a few paces behind his wife panting, even though with her belly so large

and her delicate looking feet swollen from the pains of carrying a child she outpaced him easily.

Her feet were barren, she sharply turned her eyes to her husband the severity in her expression hardening her very young face.

Her husband younger still, looked barely seventeen, sadly the middle ages at this cruel remorseless time.

He was handsome yes, in the way the Uchiha were but the sun kissed skin, the lines on his face,

the roughness of his battle worn skin was more of the image of this era’s people.

Tajima whispered,

“Akane love…”.

The woman Akane merely raised a proud eyebrow at her husband’s floundering.

She quietly sighed,

“You are hopeless!”

“If I hadn’t come to fetch you now you would have missed the birth our treasure…”

“Our firstborn!”

“Do not speak another word”

“Why are you lurking so close to the Senju lands?”

“At a time like this, do you want your child to be borne of only their mother because their clearly stupid father was too overcome with battle lust?”

Tajima flinched.

He nervously looked around.

Thanks to his fiery wife’s unforgiving pace they were well within their ancestral land safe at least for now from the Senju.

Tajima cowered at the fury still shining blood red in his wife’s eyes.

Akane was the beauty of their generation in lands near and far.

Tajima had fallen in love not for her admittedly rare beauty but by the fire and passion with which she fought tearing through her enemies,

unhesitating and deadly.

He admired the way she cut the legs from under the condescending gaze from a male shinobi.

The Uchiha were never too conscious of one’s gender.

It was simply something that they were born with.

It was not what defined them.

Tajima should know, his mother was the Clan Head and no one had shown her anything other than the respect and admiration she deserved.

She was a brilliant clan head and a ferocious warrior.

Tajima felt the burden to follow her footsteps and shine at least half as brightly as she did when he was passed the mantle.

Tajima asked voice hushed,

“Has it begun?”

“Akane?”

Akane merely turned on her heel, her waist length black hair swaying behind her.

Tajima lifted his head when he heard his Akane breathe out,

“Oh”

Before doubling over.

Tajima’s adrenaline surged,

he quickly caught his wife gently before she could fall on her back.

His Sharingan spinning fast.

He gently eased his wife wiping the sweat gathered on her brow with exertion.

Tajima afraid to move to cause his wife further discomfort whistled and thrilled creating sounds that called upon any Uchiha who heard it for help.

Not a second passed before a torrent of Uchiha young and this era’s old, men and women came rushing forward, encircling them.

Maybe in another time they would have slowly dispersed after finding suitable help, a midwife or a healer for the clearly in distress mother.

They would have done so to give the family space and air to breathe.

They would have rejoiced at the birth of the future heir of their clan.

But the Uchiha by some compelling force gathered their sleeping children

and every single one of the Uchiha gathered staring unblinkingly at the young couple.

Tajima watched exasperated at the spectators that were ogling at them not helping his wife.

Just as he was about to say something, the gathered Uchiha parted like the sea for a small figure.

Tajima didn’t even have to guess it was his mother, Uchiha Keiko.

He felt relief course through his mother was one of the few people in the clan that can perform more than basic healing jutsu.

“Mother quick!”

“Akane is going into labour!”

Tajima shouted growing more nervous for his beloved his heart aching at the sight of her clenched jaw and the vice like grip she had on his arms.

Tajima looked to his mother, beautiful as she was as she was strong.

His mother would always be beautiful to him, the laugh lines and crinkles around her warm piercing eyes was like a lighthouse guiding him,

a ship without a harbour.

His mother was quick in action she crouched beside him and gently eased his wife from his arms.

He watched as she called for a couple of other women who were quite experienced in the art of delivering children.

He watched as they made a rudimentary cover to protect his wife’s modesty.

Akane was now shaking and twitching on the blanket upon which she laid.

Tajima hesitated before he quietly called to his wife imploring her to gaze at him as he sat beside her.

Tajima looked at their entwined hands his wife’s increasingly painful grip already leaving behind bruises.

Akane his sweet Akane so strong even though she bled and pushed didn’t let out a sound louder than a gasp.

He fished out something from his yukata and armour he wore.

Akane held his eyes for a moment searching his eyes for something.

Whatever she must have seen satisfied her.

She took in a deep breath and headed the cries from the people gathered near her to push, she followed their instruction.

She turned to gaze at what Tajima was holding out with his unoccupied arm and she felt her eyes burn.

Tajima looked into her wet eyes with tears in his own.

Tajima chocked out,

“I know it’s not much…”

“…we live in a barren land with barely anything that can count as finer things in life”

He held out a beautiful, soft, softer than any he or Akane had seen or felt in their dismal lives.

It was a shade they didn’t know clothes could be fashioned in,

it was a curious indigo violet purple.

Tajima took a shuddering breath before continuing,

“They say this colour is the one worn by the gods and royalty”

“A baby’s skin is so soft I worried that the clothes we wear would be too rough to saddle our gem in”

“It is quite long a whole loom”

“we can fashion our treasure clothes worthy of them for a time at least”

Akane’s quick breaths and chocked sobs were the only thing heard other than the wet sounds of the birth.

The Uchiha gathered all were silenced as they felt the sorrow and helplessness to provide a modicum of comfort to their loved ones.

They all loved a good fight,

all loved the thrill of fighting a worthy enemy.

But if that was all that their lives were to be until they fell in battle or died of disease…

It chaffed the too tender hearts of the Uchiha who let love rule their lives.

Akane gazed deeply into her Tajima’s eyes falling in love with the stubborn headed man all over again.

Akane asked,

“Is this why you were near the Senju lands?”

Tajima looked sheepish at the disapproval in her voice.

“I heard through the grape wine that a merchant who catered to the most esteemed of people was going through that way.”

“I took the opportunity to get a loom of his finest silk”

Akane sighed, glaring at her love without any heat.

“What if you were caught by the Senju?”

“What then?”

Tajima laughed,

“My love”

“It’s done and over with…”

“If you still want to talk about this do so later”

“Now let’s welcome our child to the world love”

Akane sighed again.

Keiko laughed clearly amused,

“Let him be for now dear”

Her eyes twinkling with warmth at the display of such easy affection between her son and his wife.

“The young one is just a few minutes away from arriving in this world”

* * *

Madara sighed amused at the prospect of just doing what he had planned with no warning.

The reaction it would evoke would be spectacularly funny, no doubt.

But Madara would inform the Bijuu of what was going to happen even if they were powerless to stop him as they had done the same with the bond.

Madara blithely said,

“I have been thinking why not go back?”

“Certainly, most of our collective suffering and regrets started from that time…”

Kurama asked in disbelief,

“You are going to what now?”

Madara explained,

“I already have messed with space and time enough”

Gyuuki drily replied,

“We know…”

“But what you suggesting is way more than that”

Madara easily replied,

“I realise now I have the power to do so”

“Why not?”

Matatabi interjected exasperated,

“Go back in time?”

“How can you be sure we won’t just end up in the past with two of each of us roaming around”

Kokuo interjected,

“That is not how time works Matatabi”

“The most probable thing that would happen is our souls would merge with our past selves”

Madara quietly mused,

‘I want to know about time travel’

Madara was taken aback by the literal flood of knowledge coming his way.

He hastily replied to this eager to please trait of his.

‘I just want to know if Kokuo said is true.’

Madara swore he felt some part of him writhe and move like a dejected puppy before the answer to his question arrived,

‘Yes’

‘You should know that is the usual effect of time travel’

‘The past remains unchanged by what you do to mess with it’

‘But you are free of such rules and constraints”

'You are the exception'

'Basically, all You want is possible'

Madara’s figurative eyes almost popped out.

He heard his voice? not voice talk to him?

Wait what?

Is there someone else here?

Madara tensed

The answer promptly came

‘No’

Madara felt his anger rise,

‘How would you explain this?’

‘You…’

The voice helpfully answered his question again,

‘You unconsciously have devised a way for you to receive such information’

‘This way of imparting knowledge is what you wanted”

Madara grew quiet at that,

‘…O..Kay?’

Madara was brought out of his musing by the bickering he heard.

Madara sighed again,

“I can do that let’s merge ourselves with our past”

“Since you are bound to me…”

“… for some insane reason”

“You will all be within me”

“So, no Bijuu running around”

“So, no idiot running around capturing you all and sealing you for peace”

Madara sighed as he remembered Hashirama’s stupid face brimming with excitement at the prospect.

Kurama grumbled,

“Do you have any plan on which time you are going to go?”

“And what do you want to do?”

Madara said,

“If I wanted to go with my Infinite Tsukiyomi?”

“What are you going to do?”

Madara felt the shrug from all of the nine souls entangled with his.

Isobu timidly replied,

“Honestly?”

“…We don’t care”

Madara was shocked to hear that detached statement from such a meek sounding voice.

Chomei chirpily said,

“So, when?”

Madara pondered for a second.

The Uchiha clan was what he wanted to protect since the world kindly told him to fuck off.

The village was an insubstantial ideal to them as they still became the pariah of the village.

Best to go about it like the Uzumaki.

He didn’t want to lose any of his siblings to war and disease.

He wanted them to enjoy themselves, grow old happy without the ever-looming threat of war and death. 

His father had turned to war mongering at the death of three of his children.

Madara felt saddened to know that none of his siblings had the opportunity to remember the Tajima who was loving and kind.

Madara remember the slow but sure hardening of the man he called father when Madara came close to death one too many a time.

His siblings not knowing him as a father or a kind man for that matter.

His mother faded day by day at the sorrow of losing them.

He was their first born they loved him so.

But he needed to have sway and power over all of Uchiha from the time of his birth.

His birth …

If Madara was in his body, a wicked smile would have found its way on his face.

… His birth

Interesting.

How to have all the Uchiha rally under a babe?

They would do so yes.

But he didn’t have time to grow up and then be taken seriously by his clan.

His birth would have to be something else.

Madara wondered if he could wear a truer body than the shell, he wore all his life.

He wanted his body to be at least a mere shadow but completely his, is him, not a literal disguise.

He wondered.

Madara sent a tendril of emotion to gain the still bickering Bijuu’s attention.

Madara said quietly,

“Regarding when, the day of my birth”

“And what I am going to do?”

“A surprise”

Madara slowly gazed out with his million upon million eyes? yet not.

This Kaguya was giving the reincarnations of Indra and Asura a work out.

Madara mused out loud,

"I’m sure you want to deal with Black Zetsu and Kaguya before Naruto is born…”

“yes?”

Kurama perked up at that,

“You can do that?”

Madara smiled the fleeting impression of millions and millions of serrated teeth,

fangs and sky high blades and gaping maw that shined a little too bright a little too dark dripping with blood? Came upon the world.

Not even a lasting a fraction of a second.

Their non-existent eyes burned through to their core.

Oh, it _hurt_

Kaguya stilled shuddering at the sudden momentary darkness as the drip _drip_ _drip_ of _blood_ echoed around the world.

Naruto and Sasuke paled with their limbs trembling.

Madara blithely replied,

“You do know the grudge of an Uchiha is a thing of legends”

The Bijuu felt the terror grip at their sanity as they trembled against Madara’s soul.

They wondered why Madara bothered claiming he was an Uchiha when he clearly was not.

He was so far from a human it was not even funny anymore.

They wondered how the entire world and Madara included missed this.

Madara felt the shudders that coursed through the souls.

He waited for a few moments detached amusement at their fear.

Madara gazed out and saw Kaguya frozen before Naruto and Sasuke.

Neither making a move.

In fact, all of them looked positively ill.

‘Mortals’

Madara rolled his eyes? not eyes…

Madara slowly said,

“Make sure you can feel my soul at all times”

Kurama snorted,

“We can’t get away even if we wanted to”

Madara apathetically looked at the world

At every tiny atom of everything memorising it and committing it to memory? Or something like that…

Madara asked,

“Are you all ready?”

The Bijuu hummed their acknowledgement.

Madara thought and twisted time

and then…

then reality unravelled.

Madara watched and waited.

The reel of the universe systematically reverted back to the moment he wanted.

Madara was bored to say the least.

He felt the curiosity of the Bijuu spike but they couldn’t handle this he knew.

And suddenly the flutter of the threads of the present, past and future smoothened revealing the morning of the day he was born.

Madara slowly siphoned the Bijuu who collided with their past selves, Chakra and all and called them to his side once more.

The world was too stifled in war and death amongst themselves to notice the sudden disappearance of the nine colossal Chakra entities.

Madara wondered with the same detachment that accompanied him since he came into himself.

‘Zetsu I wonder how long will it take for him to notice them missing…’

‘Probably not long’

‘Not that it matters…’

Kurama grunted,

“That was unpleasant”

“So, what we’re in the past?”

Gyuuki replied,

“Most probably since recovered our Chakra”

Chomei asked excitedly,

‘So what?”

“today is your birthday?”

Saiken cheerfully said,

“Happy Birthday!”

Madara felt the hazy warmth behind the words mirrored among the siblings.

Madara craftily replied,

“Your well wishes will have to wait seeing as it is not my birthday”

Son Goku frowned,

“… You said that …”

Kokuo groaned,

“Please don’t tell me what I think you’re going to”

Madara smiled,

The stars twirled and danced mischievous and frivolous.

Shifting colours and blaze of fire and ice that entwined and merged.

A thousand serenades, a million angels sang a million hymns.

The immaterial and inexplicable riveting in their unparalleled inhuman beauty.

Madara mildly added,

“Seeing as I am almost a day short of being born…”

Isobu asked trepidation in their voice,

“Where are we?”

Madara would have quirked an eyebrow if he was not currently limited in human expression.

“Why I am pretty sure you have already guessed…”

“Where else if not in my mother’s womb?”

Shukaku decided now was the perfect time to speak up more like crazily chant,

“MotHEr… MoTheR… mOthER…”

Madara was amused

he noticed the Ichibi was quiet a mixed bag.

He had an inkling of why exactly Shukaku was the way they were.

But his hypothesis is not certain but…

It will have to wait of course.

He was yet to be born and he needed the Uchiha’s unquestioning trust in him.

Madara was conniving and more than cunning,

it was one of the many traits Tobirama detested in him and he knew he begrudgingly admired them.

Really it was hypocritical of him, Tobirama was slippery and wily.

If he could help it, he wouldn’t have to meet that walking talking sculpture again.

Madara muttered an apology to his dearest mother.

He didn’t want to do this but he had to accept he was different.

It would defeat the point of this endeavour if he couldn’t take at least a tiny step forward in acknowledging and living with he as himself.

Madara of course would be a man even though he was sure he had nothing limiting like gender to his true self.

But he was comfortable with the male pronoun.

And calling himself ‘it’ would just alienate him further and not to mention how debasing it was.

But everything else it would be his otherness shining through no matter how limiting

and how far it was from encompassing even a small portion of his true self.

He slowly sighed with pleasure as he felt around his mother’s womb.

He blearily thought how nice it would be if he could stay here forever.

It felt safe and nice, like very very very nice.

He numbed his mother of all pain that she may or may not feel and closed down

and separated the tiny body of his away from her while still being there.

He didn’t want to chance poisoning her womb.

He did not want to think about the dire consequences it would have on her and his yet to be conceived siblings.

He knew how sensitive Shinobi women were about their child’s wellbeing.

The Chakra they feel pulsating along with theirs, the heart beat in tune with theirs.

It wouldn’t do to be thought a still born.

He allowed her to feel all that she had before he settled in.

He was feeling sleepy he knew if he didn’t want to, he didn’t need to.

But he was only going to be in the warmth for a day.

He wanted his mother to lull him to the first peaceful sleep he had in his pain filled years.

He felt the nine impressions of warmth fall into slumber against his, protective even in sleep.

Madara was touched and amused at the same time.

Truly what a strange life he had.

Is life even applicable to him?

No matter.

He slipped out of consciousness into blissful silence unaware until the time was right.

The Uchiha clan were in for a surprise.

He smirked before falling deeper into unknowing stillness.

Madara stirred awake when he felt distress course through his mother.

He wondered what could made his mother so ill at ease as he had noticed the contractions

and phantom pains her body would experience to handle birth was yet to begin.

He felt the nine beings awaken with him.

He was yet again filled with amusement on the reactions he got out of the nine Bijuu.

Truly fascinating.

Madara allowed himself to gaze out to the outside world

as he made his shifting morphing body that ached the tiniest bit comfortable by moving around his primordial home to find a soothing position.

His mother must have felt his moving about excitedly within her.

As he felt the warmth of her Chakra course through from her.

It seems that she placed her palm on her swollen-up belly and channelled her Chakra to sooth him.

Madara felt the inquisitive emotions come from the nine souls.

He humoured them by allowing them to gaze out with him.

They were startled at the sudden 360-degree view of the world outside.

They watched quietly alongside Madara.

They didn’t ask how this was possible they shrugged it off as something their Madara would be able to do.

Akane his mother beautiful as he remembered sat beside his grandmother who was pouring what seemed to be tea to her daughter in law.

Madara was pleasantly surprised tea was after all hard to come by and extremely expensive at this time.

Akane graciously accepted the offered drink,

eyes sweeping through the few groves and patches of greenery in their land,

eyes searching for something or someone.

Madara had an idea who she was looking for,

and if the mounting fury he could sense from her was any indication Madara winced his father was officially in the dog house.

Madara wondered where his father was, turning a blind eye to the answer pouring into his mind.

Madara twitched it was certainly useful but he wanted to have some mystery in his life.

It would be boring and he would become further disconnected from life as he had known.

Madara and the Bijuu looked at his mother and grandmother sitting at a pile of strewn fur

and thatched woven leaves outside a tent that was slightly bigger than the rest surrounding it.

Akane grew steadily more furious as she watched the sun set over the horizon.

It didn’t help as Madara felt the womb contract and dilate.

Akane suddenly leapt to her feet.

She politely excused herself from his grandmother’s presence.

Madara was surprised.

‘Isn’t this the time she needed to be in the company of others?”

The time before he would be pushed out was not far.

Madara felt bewildered and amazement filled him at what he was seeing,

he felt the Bijuu mirror his emotion.

The strongest of emotions he had felt after losing his mortal coil.

His mother Akane took off at speeds Madara had seen only in himself or other Kage level Shinobi.

And his mother’s belly was almost bursting.

His mother was wearing a worn-out yukata that was frayed at the seams and nothing else.

She had coated and armoured her stomach with Chakra to protect him from the movement and the speed at which she was ghosting through.

He felt the Bijuu gasp at the show of power as they too felt the increasing pain of the contraction

and winced when they felt how close her water was to breaking.

Kurama laughed out,

“I thought Uzumaki women were tough but your mother is not too shabby either”

Madara felt the increasing respect for his mother from the Bijuu and he already had her in the most sacred place in his broken heart.

Madara and the Bijuu winced as they felt a sliver of pain of child birth coursing through them.

Madara felt like if nothing else he gained a whole new respect for what women had to go through.

They watched as she came closer to what Madara recognized as the Senju lands before she came to a stop mere inches away from the no man’s zone.

Madara watched shocked as he saw his father who seemed to be hiding away and slipping through from within the Senju lands back to his home.

His father hadn’t noticed his mother who had masked her considerable Chakra the closer she got near enemy lines.

The moment he stepped into the no man’s land,

They watched his mother zap through and yank at his arm clear order in the bruising grip she had on his arms.

She turned and quickly retreated the way she came as she felt the Senju patrolling come nearer.

Tajima wisely shut his mouth and followed her frankly unbelievable pace for a nine-month pregnant woman.

Madara was curious as to what his father was doing in their enemy’s land.

He watched at the unfamiliar face of the man he called father.

It was softer than he was used to.

The dark bags and frown lines missing,

though his skin was sun kissed it didn’t look withered as he remembered.

He knew the man loved him,

so did his mother as he was always taken care of first before the others.

He wouldn’t call his parent’s neglectful.

They loved their children with a ferocity of a lioness protecting her cubs.

But he was something they couldn’t bear to lose.

Madara had felt the guilt at that and had dedicated most of his time raising his younger brothers along with them.

It was like they had a third parent in him.

Madara became aware of how painfully young they were when they had him.

Still with idealistic dreams and hopes that dwindled as they grew older and lost their children.

Uchiha’s love was the most intense and therefore the Curse of Hatred that much more dangerous and all consuming.

His father’s Curse of Hatred became the Senju and his mother’s herself as she slowly wasted away.

It won’t happen this time Madara promised.

They watched amused and baffled at his father who was lagging behind his incredible mother.

They watched as they neared the sacred place where Indra’s altar was.

Madara knew that the stone tablet must have been corrupted well before this time

and noted to have it destroyed so no one from his clan would fall as victim to Zetsu’s centuries in the making plan.

They snickered as they watch his mother go off on his father who cowered under the fury of his wife.

They watched as he was chewed out for almost missing the birth of their child.

Madara grew warm at the poetic way they were describing him.

He felt sadness at the thought of them losing their hopes for a better tomorrow every day.

Hopes for a better life for their children.

Prayers to the gods to spare their children from going to the front lines to die.

Madara gazed quietly with his nine silent companions as he felt the contraction begin at the earnest.

He watched as his father whistled for help.

He watched the delicate way he held his more than capable wife.

Love clear in his actions and eyes.

Madara watched as every single Uchiha gathered around them,

he hadn’t realised they had done so in the past.

He watched as they stared intently at the young couple before them.

He sighed at the owlish gazes and sighed a bit more as they stood there in awe.

Madara felt the contractions painfully tug and clench at the womb.

Madara was not looking forward to this no one wanted to remember their birth.

He turned his attention back to the crowd gathered as they parted to let his grandmother in.

He watched her wrinkled face and twinkling eyes shine with excitement and worry for Akane.

He watched as she crouched low beside his mother who somehow remained almost silent through the entire ordeal.

Keiko then called for help from the crowd,

he watched as they made a makeshift cover for his mother as she pushed him from her uterus the muscles cramping.

Tajima who was beside Akane every step of the way gently tugged at his wife to spare him some attention.

His mother and father gazed lovingly into each other’s eyes seemingly having an entire conversation.

His father pulled out a very expensive looking silk dyed in colours of indigo, purple and violet.

It was luxurious and more than anything Madara had ever seen in the days of war.

He watched them cry over his comfort and wellbeing.

Tajima reverently hushed out the meaning of the colours seemingly dismissing the fact he had risked his life over a piece of fabric.

Madara knew now without a doubt how much his parents loved him.

He did not want the miserable lives they had held to repeat.

Tajima’s words had given him an idea.

He wanted to see how he looked but no matter he will see his face the moment he is taken out from his mother.

Madara’s attention was drawn to his mother as he felt strong muscles constrict and push him out into a narrow tunnel.

Madara quietly let his otherness take over

It seemed to know all the best course of action that even he himself didn’t know.

When he told the Bijuu it would be a surprise he meant it as he was going to let his otherness do its thing.

Madara could feel his extremities but the senses were dulled as he wanted to be unaware of his birth.

Akane pushed one last time, the force of her push forcing him out completely in one smooth movement.

Madara, no pun intended, felt born anew,

Madara felt something was odd though.

There seemed to be jewelled light brighter than the sun emanating from him,

that even he couldn’t make out anything else other that this otherworldly glow.

Then Madara felt increasingly odder as he couldn’t feel anything or anyone holding him.

It appears to be he was floating.

He felt his new born body whimper, instincts taken over.

Madara was struck speechless as the sound echoed and chimed like celestial songs and forbidden sounds hypnotising and unreal.

Madara felt the warmth swirl around him spreading around him like cyclone.

Madara decided he needed to know what exactly was going on.

Madara looked and with the insistence of the other souls they did too from the world’s vantage point.

He looked down only to see what looked like a small divine star in the centre of the suddenly prostrating Uchiha,

he was even more surprised to see his still bleeding mother and father do so.

So low that their forehead almost touched the ground.

Madara felt uncomfortable at the show of deference.

Madara wondered why they were kneeling to the odd ball of light before he realised … it was him.

Madara watched stupefied at the sphere of such transcendent power and beauty.

It looked… divine.

To say the least

And it was him…

Madara felt his newly developed eyes? twitch he did not want to be a ball of light damn it!

Did he look like Naruto?

That reminds him note to self, kidnap Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki.

He was thoroughly entertained by the two…

And Naruto and Sasuke he doesn’t really know what exactly…

But seriously Naruto’s undying proclamations of how he would always be there for Sasuke…

and Sasuke reciprocating in the passive aggressive way the Uchiha after his death had taken to.

Both of them always unable to kill each other when the world told them to.

It was sweet they reminded him of him and Hashirama but definitely not the unrequited part.

He had loved Hashirama but no more…

He was not expecting this when he had given his otherness the reigns.

Then for but a moment an illusion of the sun appeared behind the brightly glowing star that was his body.

And a voice that didn’t belong to any mortal in its otherworldly tones exclaimed,

“All Hail the God of Gods”

“All Hail the Great Divinity”

“All Hail the peerless Amaterasu!”

Madara’s eyes twitched he wasn’t a girl damn it!

He checked just to be sure.

He sighed in relief.

He was definitely a boy though he couldn’t make out his feature due to the still overpowering light.

Madara was brought back to his indignation when he heard the Uchiha reverently intone gazing at him,

“All Hail the God of Gods!”

“All Hail the Great Divinity!”

“All Hail the peerless Amaterasu!”

Madara gazed at his mother and father who looked like he was about to pass out.

His mother was looking at him devoted and the snarl of protectiveness painting her face.

His grandmother looked reverently and mumbled a prayer of thanks and worship.

Madara felt uncomfortable again but he was helpless.

He was rethinking his decision on letting his otherness run amok.

Thankfully he had the presence of mind to ward the ancestral land so nothing would seem out of place no matter what.

He sighed as he watched his mother’s face rapidly paling,

she was losing blood and everyone was too caught up gazing at him eyes full of worship. 

Madara willed himself back into his body fully as the light around him morphed and seemingly settled under his skin.

Madara noted he had long hair that was longer than his body by a few inches still thicker than his previous unbelievably voluminous hair.

His ethereal locks were an ever-shifting kaleidoscope of colours merged with darker than the midnight sky entwined

that seemed to be weaved from the celestial planes.

It tumbled and fell in waves, lustrous and enchanting all of sensual design.

His skin was flawless and ethereal it glowed with a soft light from within,

the snow like skin shining gold, gorgeous and transcendent.

The skin shimmered as if each atom was made by the most revered of precious gems not of this world.

The beauty of it all inexplicable and inhuman.

Madara gazed at the ethereal face, divinity in each stroke,

the hills and valleys on the transcendent reverently sculpted and carved painstakingly by the Universe

each masterfully designed to allow for a beauty without compare forevermore.

The body though that of a child still was perfection incarnate with long seemingly endless legs that were perfectly sculpted and gorgeous.

His hands were delicate and perfect, the elegant fingers long and enchanting.

He was grateful to see he was indeed still a man but from what could be barely seen the organ was more beautiful than any had its right to be.

He was thankful for his hair strategically covering his private parts.

Madara was awestruck at his visage of a shadow of but a fragment of himself.

The nose was aristocratic and elegant, angelic, his cheeks were high and the shadows casting his divine features an eerie bewitchment.

His beautiful lips shaded a gradient of ever shifting jewelled tones of red and roses speckled with colours entrancing and unknown.

His brow was as beautiful as the rest of him, perfectly arched.

His eyes more like galaxies and supernovae within and of themselves

they glowed like his otherworldly skin but brighter and darker at the same time.

They were an ever-shifting amalgamation of colours and shades unknown and incomprehensible.

They glimmered and took all it gazed upon completely willingly.

The being’s very silhouette commanding reverence and worship.

His long, curled, jewelled midnight sky that curtained those impossible eyes, that left all in awe and ruined them for all else.

Captivating

Capturing

Each stroke of his being penning an ungodly thrall on all, ensnarling for eternity.

He noticed how the features were foreign to this world…

the small details of the angles and proportioning not seen in any corner of this world.

And Madara knew how many different features and colouring were out and about in this world.

But he was still full of untraceable lineages of transcendent etherealness.

Madara floated around waiting for someone to help his mother and sighed when no one made any move to do anything other than stare.

He sighed the sound ethereal.

He somehow floated his new born body still with the instincts of a baby towards his mother.

Akane jerked up at seeing her treasure, now divine coming towards her.

Akane collapsed to the ground pain forgotten as she lifted her trembling hands palm out to receive to cradle the Kami in her arms against her bosom.

Madara felt his mother try keyword try to touch him.

But the warmth of starlight swirled around like an ever-present cloak,

and how his mother touched yet not, holding him technically she couldn’t seem to actually touch him.

Akane felt the unworldly warmth rush towards her the instant she came into contact with the swirling auroras around the star-studded skin.

Akane was saddened when she realised, she couldn’t actually come in contact with the mesmerising delicate skin of her new born.

She shook herself from her momentary sadness as the swirling northern lights brushed against her immaterial but not.

Akane marvelled at the feeling of her child,

even his glow felt softer and different,

smoother than the heavenliest of creams and textures, from any other feeling in this world.

Akane was even more surprised as aware eyes,

with the universe swirling and twisting in them that glowed like literal stars gazed at her inquisitively.

Akane trembled as she felt a small, so so small in the way new born were,

hand reach out and pat her cheek.

The warmth of the wispy whispers of ethereal power and grace.

The hands were still uncoordinated the way new life was.

She was even more surprised as she felt the pain of bringing such an otherworldly being to this world heal with a rush of warmth that it intoxicated her.

It healed all that ailed her, the phantom pain of kunai driven too close to the heart gone.

The ache in her back and waist from the nine months she carried her little God gone.

She had already loved her child more than anyone or anything else when she realised, she was pregnant.

Now hearing the twinkling laugh that echoed in strange melodic ways as if the music of gods,

she felt the familiar fear for her beloved treasure rise even more now that she knew just how many would come after him if they knew.

Akane trembled as she squeezed her still floating child she could not really touch, tight against her chest.

Tajima felt like the world he knew was crashing down.

He was already feeling emotionally drained at seeing his beloved Akane in pain

and when she pushed her final push, he had felt relief unlike any other

as she was not going to be in the throes of unimaginable pain childbirth brings

and he was also overcome with the limitless joy,

he felt unlike any other that he was now a father to his beautiful treasure.

He and Akane didn’t even have time to catch their breaths as they startled when Keiko, his mother fell to the ground prostrating showing reverence.

Akane and he saw a small sphere of such supernatural light and power, their minds went blank as their body on its own paid respects to this divine being.

Akane felt her child was not resting against her thigh as she had assumed.

She nudged Tajima conveying her worry.

When both their distressed eyes caught Keiko,

she merely tilted her head towards the divine ball that permeated with limitless power and grace, and nodded.

Akane and Tajima stared disbelievingly at her,

Tajima thought hysterical,

‘It couldn’t..no…’

Akane dazedly looked at the ethereal sight,

‘H… er B.. ab.. y?’

Tajima felt the weight of this revelation steal his breath.

He was thinking along the same lines as his wife.

How to keep their treasure safe from thieving hands and cruel intentions. 

He watched transfixed as the light seemingly converged into a silhouette and a being of unparallel otherworldly elegance and beauty appeared.

All of the Uchiha felt the world that had stilled after the baby was born pay its hushed respect in reverence for a moment before continuing.

They watched the ethereal baby sway to its mother healing her with but a touch.

Akane looked like she had been cleansed of all that ailed her and polluted her.

Tajima gazed reverently at his baby,

he could never tire of seeing this celestial sight.

Every particle of his baby was unnatural and not of this world.

He watched with amazement and awe as his child healed his mother of all that ached her.

Keiko gazed hypnotised by her grandchild.

Never in a million years would she have guessed she would be blessed enough to witness such a monumental event.

The child was wholly unnatural and divine.

Their beauty, power and grace without parallel forevermore.

She like the blessed couple felt the rising panic and paranoia at the child’s wellbeing.

Tsuki was beyond surprised.

She, like the rest of them were eager to greet their future master.

They were fiercely loyal as Uchiha were to family and their leader.

Love was their way of life.

Their passion making the Senju write them off as barbaric.

Tsuki was bitter at their mockery.

They had all the resources they needed to thrive, to live.

Whereas the Uchiha had only their hearts and each other for comfort and love.

Tsuki thought the Uchiha were much luckier that way even with all the hardships.

At least they loved and had others who loved them unconditionally.

Really, she wondered who?

them against the rest of the world got the shorter end of the stick.

Tsuki and the rest of the clan, every single one of them had gathered to witness the birth of their future leader.

Such a thing was a cause for celebration and one of the few joys in their part of the lands.

Never would she have thought Amaterasu would deem them worthy of her… him… them?

She thought gods and myths were just that stories that were nothing but that.

But the Greatest of Gods blessed them,

the Uchiha,

the cursed clan.

Them not the Senju, the heaven’s sons.

She felt smug and the love and obsession of an Uchiha fixated on their little God.

She saw the same fervent devotion and love in the eyes of every other Uchiha their tomoes spinning since Akane pushed one last time.

They were glad they did because none of them ever wanted to forget even the slightest of details of this transcendent event in their lives.

They also worried for their little Kami.

The Senju and other clans will try to eliminate or take away their deity from them.

They felt their bloodlust and killing intent rise to unimaginable levels

even the ones who had lost their most beloved hadn’t felt fury like this before.

They won’t get a chance the Uchiha promised.

Madara looked around at the still worshipping crowd of Uchihas,

some he recognised others he didn’t as they had died before he got the chance to know them.

Madara felt his mother’s steel grip on him still somehow managing to be gentle like holding a gift of untold value.

Madara wanted to know what they were all thinking and this time he allowed for the information to flow.

It was like being hit by a tsunami of thoughts.

Madara was bemused and flattered.

He arched a perfect eyebrow at the worry all of them seem to be feeling leaving them stressed and paranoid.

Madara at least had everyone’s trust.

He wouldn’t be surprised if he told them to jump of a cliff for amusement they would with a smile.

It was worrisome the Uchiha who guarded their hearts unlike any other as once given it was forever seems to have chosen him all at once.

But since it was him it was alright.

Madara opened his beautiful lips to say something when nothing other than a few mewls and gasps came out that sounded inhumanly beautiful.

Madara heard Kurama snort at his efforts.

Kurama asked bored,

‘What are you trying to do?”

Madara replied frustrated,

“Talk”

Kurama said unimpressed,

“You are a baby not a normal one mind you but still a baby”

Madara grimaced as he asked,

“What should I do?”

Son Goku boisterously shouted,

“Didn’t you say nothing was off limits”

“project your thoughts!”

Madara was surprised that such a stupid sounding voice would say something this clever.

Son Goku indignantly said,

“Hey I heard that”

Gyuuki added helpfully,

“We can because it seems you are like a Jinchuriki of course you’re not imprisoning us”

“But we are in tune”

Chomei said nonchalantly,

“Also, you forgot to bring up your shields after the first time you let us in to see the world”

Madara chuckled and allowed the shields to remain down.

Madara shook himself from his mind.

He sighed as he realised the Uchiha were fully in their mama bear state.

Madara decided to follow Son Goku’s advice.

He twisted in his mother’s grip, who was still looking at him as he remembered in the past that was no more.

She was surprised but didn’t seem to get the hint.

Madara looked at his father who was looking at him with a stupid sappy expression on his face.

Madara deadpanned,

‘how did this guy become a warmonger?’

Seeing that he was useless, Madara turned his attention to his grandmother.

He made grabby hands at her, the motion surprising everyone.

Keiko flushed as she came close to touch her grandchild all other Uchiha staring unblinkingly at the child as they had from the beginning.

Madara felt his mother loosen up her death grip on him ready to hand him over to the capable Keiko.

Madara laughed mischievously in his mind as he floated away and swayed to the centre of the clearing.

Keiko and the rest looked gobsmacked at the levitating baby.

They listened as the child open his gorgeous, angelic lips letting out sounds that were inhuman in their otherworldliness.

The baby appeared to be frustrated as he puffed his cheeks that highlighted the elysian skin further,

shimmering lips making a heart stopping, soul wrenching pout that no one would ever be able to resist.

Some Uchiha wanted to faint from the cuteness overload.

But they could see their little Sun wanted to convey something.

Before a mind rendering, heavenly, enticing voice echoed coming from the child who was still pouting.

Madara wondered what he should say,

“Do you all want to get away from all the strife, bloodshed and war and death?”

Hearing such serious words come from a baby surprised then.

But they realised Madara was no ordinary baby by any standards.

Keiko suddenly looked at him serious, back ramrod straight, looking like the leader every Uchiha respected.

“I speak for all of us, when I say I do, Kami sama”

Madara twitched at how he was addressed.

“Mother what is my name?”

Akane startled, at seeing her barely an hour old baby speak to her without moving his mouth, stayed quiet for a minute.

Akane softly replied,

“Tajima and I had wanted to name you Madara…”

“But it may now not suit your grace…”

Madara frowned at the respectful way his mother was taking to him

‘No that won’t do, won’t do at all’

Madara grumpily sounded,

“Then that shall be my name henceforth I’m Uchiha Madara”

Madara directed his burning gaze, that was too bright to look directly into at his grandmother.

He imperiously told his grandmother,

“Do not go as mercenary or army hired by any nation or anyone for that matter”

Akane listened enraptured by their little miracle who was promising them what even their wildest dreams couldn’t conjure.

“be they how powerful or esteemed”

“You may rightfully worry about the finances for food, water and medicine already scarce”

“I understand your pain and suffering”

“I will do away with them”

Tajima and the others felt tears well up in their eyes at the prospect of such a peace in this world where war was waged constantly.

“The Uchiha clan from this day forth is neutral in all aspects”

“The Uchiha clan will go into seclusion”

Madara locked his gaze at each and every single one them to make them understand

the sincerity and seriousness of his promise,

his movements still uncoordinated as a baby.

“No more fighting other people’s war no more fighting the Senju”

“The outside world will no longer be privy to the Uchiha”

Madara gravely said,

“So will the Uchiha not be allowed to leave the sanctuary without explicit permission from me”

Madara resounded emotionless,

“Do you accept?”

Every single Uchiha without hesitation replied,

“Yes!”

Madara made sure every single one of them had given their agreement.

Madara smiled,

The world stopped in hushed reverence at the breath-taking spectacle where no language was pure enough,

no words were good enough for the haunting dissonance.

“So, mote it be”

Madara sent a thrum of pure power and something indescribable all over the land of the Uchiha that the world will find in the morrow inaccessible.

The Senju would be suspicious and try to scout only to fail the second they started.

Madara slowly breathed out,

He projected his thoughts,

“Sleep now”

“No one will be able to enter our lands”

“Rest for we have much to do”

Madara ignored the continuous staring settling into his mother’s arms.

Isobu softly said in his mind,

“Good Night”

Madara listened to the other Bijuu do the same.

He mumbled his own “Good Night” before falling into the land of nod.

He was not tired per say but much has happened in a very short period of time.

Sleep he decided was one of the best things of being human.

He studiously ignored the disbelief from the nine souls.

Madara allowed his consciousness to fade into that amorphous feeling of belonging in realms above and below.

Calm and blank as all his worries dissolved in the soothing ocean of liquid gold.

The Bijuu slowly gazed around Madara who had left them with some semblance of power to do so.

They didn’t know much about whatever was happening.

Madara was changing no change is not the right word for it, was becoming more of himself.

He still was cold, calculative, warm and intelligent, cruel and all of the things that made him capable of devising such a convoluted plan.

They were okay with that.

They looked intently at Madara’s slumbering form riveted by the unearthly appearance.

Chomei was amused by what they saw and they felt similar emotions of amusement mirroring in their siblings.

The Uchiha clan was still staring awestruck at the unworldly sight. Not that they could blame them.

A cold breeze flited through the lands as the night got darker,

the people gathered which was all of them were taken aback at the chilling breeze carrying fine drops,

each one a promise of the rain to come.

It was surreal to taste the lightning and the storm to come.

A few of them broke down at the thought, most of them hadn’t ever experienced even a slight drizzle of rain in their increasingly desolate land. 

The midnight sky above was dotted with brilliantly shining stars twirling and shifting into patterns infinitesimally as many as they were.

Their breaths caught stolen away at the beautiful being that deemed them worthy enough to grace them with his presence.

The sleeping, fae like impossibility now exuded the light of the most remarkable of stars

and the serene beams from the moon instead of the golden luxating light of the sun. 

Even with the approaching storm that was heaven sent drawing closer none of them made any move to change their position and seek shelter.

A quiet gasp interrupted the comfortable silence before a young voice of a child no more than ten sounded,

“Won’t Madara sama feel cold?”

Tatsuo looked inquisitively at the softly glowing silhouette of the baby still levitating in his mother’s arms.

Tajima was shocked before he paled his brows furrowing as his eyes grew wide at the bubbling panic.

The worry he felt was that of a parent who wanted to give their child the world.

Akane gently grasped his hands drawing his attention down to the loom of pure exotic silk in his hold.

Tajima felt embarrassed at having forgotten such a crucial detail.

Akane smiled genially,

“Don’t beat yourself up for it…”

“None of us were thought of it except obviously little Tatsuo”

An outraged shout of

“I’m not little!”

came from Tatsuo.

The other Uchiha shushed the boy in fear of waking the sleeping Kami.

Akane merely chuckled and looked to her husband who looked slightly terrified.

Akane raised an eyebrow at that unimpressed.

She sighed,

“Tajima…” 

Tajima gave a sheepish grin before handing out the loom to Akane.

Akane deadpanned at his nervousness.

She whispered exhausted,

“Come take your child and give that to me”

Her husband’s face paled further at the thought of holding his baby.

Akane didn’t wait for a confirmation nimbly taking the spun silk before placing Madara gently in his suddenly unoccupied hands.

Tajima felt the peculiar warmth that exuded from Madara

he watched with a heavy heart that he seemed unable to make actual contact with the baby’s skin.

His heart eased as he felt the substance not substance of the swirling galaxies around the impossibly perfect child. 

Tajima felt overcome with emotion that for the life of him he couldn’t describe at the sight of his child.

He felt the overwhelming protectiveness surge through him.

He resolved at that moment he would get stronger so that he can protect Madara with his own hands.

Tajima wanted to gaze into those entrancing eyes but the sight of those violet silvery shifting lids tinted with shifting inexplicable colours still tugged at his heartstrings.

He had never known eyelids could be that beautiful or a nose or the ears where each grove was charming and elegant or those gorgeous lips.

Tajima felt the paranoia creep in him.

His Madara was too inhumanly beautiful.

He shuddered at the prospect of suitors from all over the gender spectrum who may go to unspeakable lengths to obtain Madara.

He was glad that no one other that he and his clan would be privy to such a divine existence.

If they were to interact with the outside world other members of the clan are more than enough.

Whatever skills are needed will be learnt with the utmost dedication then their Kami sama wouldn’t have to leave obscurity.

Tajima thoughts slowly faded as he continued to stare blankly at the child in his arms.

Akane watched amused at Tajima gingerly hold their Madara.

She never knew she would be blessed with such an honour.

She loved him as her child first always, her greatest gift.

Akane reluctantly shifted from the ethereal sight to the loom at hand.

She slowly unrolled a few inches of the fabric

until it was approximately the right length to swaddle the baby comfortably twice over to provide heat at cool nights like this.

She gestured Tajima to hold out the floating child carefully easing the fabric across the baby’s torso and legs.

She felt her heart give out at the unbelievably adorable tiny toes and fingers so freaking small.

She fluttered the fabric as she had seen many of the women do the Sharingan proving itself invaluable again as she perfectly copied the act.

After she was done, she noticed the gathered Uchiha slowly inch towards her.

She guessed they wanted to see the new born baby she could understand their anxiety and trepidations on how to approach.

She shook her head at that and looked around her.

She gently called out,

“Come close to Madara sama in groups of five”

The Uchiha around straightened at the sudden proclamation before glancing at each other.

Still looking impassive the only discernible reaction to that was the slight widening of their eyes.

Slowly five of them stepped forward hesitating they slowly crouched down in front of their hope personified.

They were stunned and intoxicated at the maddening sight before them.

It was as though if they couldn’t gaze directly at the beautiful child too inhuman for their mortal selves. 

Akane suddenly gasped as she felt heat surge from her heart it didn’t hurt but it was like nirvana.

Tajima gave a startled yelp as he felt the same thing course through him.

Kazuma Uchiha one of the first five gathered prostrated before the still blissfully asleep Madara

and gently placed his head against Madara’s impossibly soft cream and roses feet the warmth swirling making contact with his head.

Kazuma felt the euphoric head map its way on his chest.

He dazedly moved away to allow the next Uchiha to do as he did.

It took a while for all of them to pay their respects to Madara who was still completely oblivious to what was happening.

The Bijuu were amused and surprised at the sudden show of reverence.

They felt the aches on these war hardened individuals disappear.

The chronic pain done away as if it was never even there.

They could feel this not because of Madara they were more than enough to sense such things across the entire world at once.

They may seem insignificant in the presence of Madara

but rest assured that they will always be the nine of the most powerful forces on this world.

They may even grow stronger if they were to train in the earnest.

They had gotten too complacent.

They were arrogant and after the six sage they grew to resent humanity that treated them like monsters with no emotions or intelligence for that matter.

Naruto was a shining bundle of joy and hope.

Interesting kid.

But now they had Madara to support.

They were neither good nor evil. They had spilt blood even if just for amusement.

So human emotions and reasoning were really just second hand information.

Now Madara was an enigma a very strange one.

They were brought out of their musing as Tajima slowly pulled down his yukata off his shoulder exposing his left chest.

They saw a very pretty golden tattoo like pattern etched on the skin the skin was not raised it seemed like it was a part of him.

The pattern was just lines that curved and twisted seemingly with no rhyme and reason.

They saw one by one the Uchiha discover the brand above their hearts.

Madara was still somehow asleep even though he was unconsciously causing such a peculiar phenomenon.

They sniggered when they imagined Madara coming to and seeing what he had done whilst sleeping.

They watched as the Uchiha finally allowed their bodies some rest after being marked that seemed to have calmed sown their glittery nerves a bit.

It seemed the clan decided to just lie on the ground and sleep.

Akane was hesitant on how to place Madara.

She felt she couldn’t place her dearest Madara on the ground.

She resigned herself to hold him throughout the night.

Her happiness swelling at the thought.

Her musing was cut short as her baby drifted from her levitating on his own still somehow asleep.

Akane was stunned but she smiled and whispered a prayer of thanks as she made herself comfortable with Tajima on her side their baby floating within a hand’s reach.

They gentle light from their soothing them to a dreamless sleep.

All worries and sorrow forgotten for today.

The cooling breeze soothing their heated skin and lulling them further into sleep‘s loving embrace.


	5. Not A CHAPTER!!!

It's been a while... （◞‸◟）

  
I'm so sorry for not updating for a long long time now

So First up I need to correct the mistakes in the previous chapters just tweaks and all  
then I will update a brand new chapter in a week...

Thank you all so much for all the love in the comments and Kudos!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay... life got in the way...  
Hope all of you are doing well!
> 
> ... Is anyone interested in Kurama X Madara or should I stick with Tobirama X Madara?

  


  


Madara felt something was wrong the unrestrained feeling slowly converging back to the invisible restraints that had unknowingly placed been placed upon him.

  


‘”You” are too young to deal with the vastness of your powers’

  


The calm monotonous voice with zero emotions stated in his mind.

  


‘There are certain restrictions placed on beings that have powers that pass the threshold of a world’

  


Madara sucked in a cold breath in shocked stupor.

  


‘This will lead to the complete annihilation of that world from existence’

  


‘…Also “You” are too young’

  


He waited for a while for the voice to continue but to his surprise he was left hanging.

  


What everything I want to know will be known?!

  


He furiously tried to probe by himself with his unfamiliar powers but to his horror he could barely feel ‘His’ self above the realms.

  


If he wasn’t in the past, he was sure all that was nothing but a dream!

  


What power?!

  


Damn bastard! he should have known when such a heaven defying thing happened it wasn’t without a catch.

  


He breathed deeply still keeping his eyes closed appearing like an enchanting fae while going ballistic inside. He tentatively tried to feel his chakra and chocked, it was so damn …small. Exactly the same as when he had previously been a baby he assumed.

  


What the hell? He didn’t even get a chakra boost.

  


While his chakra was colossal compared to many even on par with the Uzumaki and Jinchurikii it was still only that when he had started to train and channel after practising what good was a massive pool of chakra if his control over it was shot?!

  


Oh no he had to go through it all over again…

  


The only relief was he had made the isolation dimension without delay otherwise things would have been difficult to handle. He thought of his domineering image but now he was nothing but a baby. this was slap on the face but he had to work with what he had.

  


At least the seemingly on his side Bijuu were on his side maybe he can put them to work make them earn their keep.

  


Madara calmly put his flailing got their own life palms across his face as if it was an unconscious action as his lips twisted to form the slightest smile his facial muscles weren’t developed enough to pull off a smirk.

  


  


He steadied himself as he reached out to the nine beings wondering how to go about his request to his once enemies maybe they still were but the only ones he could use now were the Bijuu as long he kept his guard up their interactions should reach a stalemate.

  


“Let’s talk shall we?”

  


To his displeasure the Kyuubi, Kurama, snorted before guffawing loudly the booming sound echoing maddeningly in his mind.

  


“GAHHH HAH HAH”

  


“YOU ARE WEAKER THAN THE KID WHEN HE WAS A BABY!”

  


Madara was chagrined at the comment pulling a long face even if he wanted to refute it …it was the truth.

  


The eight tails joined their annoying sibling in laughter taking great pleasure at the sour feeling coursing through Madara after all they also favoured their Jinchurikii almost as much as Kurama.

  


“This is so hilarious!”

  


The rest were in various states of being amused quietly chuckling or taking pity at his current predicament.

  


Madara coughed as the laughter died down conveniently forgetting the reason for the vicious amused grins he could almost see on their faces in his mind’s eye.

  


“Pay up”

  


Madara said monotonously without batting an eye.

  


Kurama’s barely visible red flaming eyes in the misty darkness looked at him incredulously the silence that followed grew awkward as multiple piercing glowing eyes peered at him looking at him as if he was particularly interesting specimen they couldn’t wait to dissect.

  


The Kyuubi conversationally asked their tone casual as a heavy thud resounded in the inky darkness as the Kyuubi laid down on the formless darkness, the muzzle of the large being resting atop stretched out paws.

  


“For what?”

  


Madara looked at the lounging silhouette barely controlling his eyebrows from twitching at the perfectly pleasant tone getting a sinking feeling he was digging himself a pit deeper and deeper with every word.

  


Madara resisted the urge to bolt as he continued,

  


“For saving you from Kaguya”

  


“… And also housing you?”

  


Kurama snorted looking with thinly veiled amusement seeming to savour the increasing tense pressure on Madara’s side. Madara knew to be careful because now he could not even touch the Bijuu let alone win against the colossal being of chakra.

  


The Kyuubi’s ever increasing amusement showed clearly in those fire lit eyes as they blasely enquired,

  


“Who do you think dragged you out of Kaguya’s clutches last time around?”

  


Madara’s eyebrows creased at the sudden revelation as he looked inquisitively at the glowing pair of eyes before turning to similar yet vastly different pairs that glowed like fireflies in the almost impenetrable void.

  


Madara didn’t hear any rebuke or dismissal to the implications hanging in the air understanding and taking it as agreement.

  


“And the matter of the bond between us… you gave your consent”

  


“So raising conditions after going into the bridal chamber seems a bit… callous don’t you think?”

  


Madara sputtered at the innuendo looking in disbelief at the unapologetic form of the Kyuubi he was unsure whether the being was joking or not.

  


He could see the others stirring from what little he could catch of their feeling it was exasperation and disapproval. He sighed in relief so it was a joke after all he really couldn’t understand the Kyuubi’s sense of humour.

  


The Kyuubi continued in one breath looking carefree and suave for a form that looked like mischievous up to no good fox.

  


“But I’m kind and benevolent”

  


“What is given is returned, equivalent exchange”

  


“What a wonderful ideology…”

  


Kurama looked at him with a dangerous interested look in their eyes glinting with charm and persuasion as the voice quietened and tapered off in to a lilting deep low voice that tickled his ear. Madara had an inkling it was closer to the being’s actual voice that the majestic animalistic growling voice they used normally.

  


Madara sighed quietly taking the sudden change in the status quo in stride. He could have used his own skills of bantering and persuasion to reach a more favourable conclusion but he had a feeling if he continued to, he would only end up sinking unknowingly in a deeper pit that the one he was in now. The fox was absolutely no someone to mess with he has a feeling anyone who did in a setting other than a straightforward life or death battle wouldn’t even know what killed them before it was too late.

  


Madara pursed his lips before voicing his agreement after all he had already sold his soul to the devil and now, he was signing a contract with the devil the order had changed but it still resulted in the same unavoidable conclusion.

  


The dangerous smirk the Kyuubi offered in return the subtle violet glint in deep flame filled orbs and the quiet pitying gaze from the rest made Madara realise he was courting a much bigger disaster that what he expected or could imagine and his imagination and experience was quite vivid. The sense of forboding lingered and grew the whole situation summarising into a word.

  


‘…Fuck’

  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a Kudos and comment if you like my work!


End file.
